


Broken Wings

by Squickqueen



Series: Methuselah Collection [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, old story, reelena bashing, whiney teenagers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-15
Updated: 2002-11-15
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen
Summary: Heero hat sein Gedächtnis verloren und Lt. Zechs sieht eine einmalige Chance, den Gundampiloten für seine Seite zu gewinnen. Doch Duo macht ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung.





	1. Chapter 1

_Colourful death_  
_Sitting next to me in uniform_  
_Painting pictures in my head_  
_They make me walk with crutches through  hell's kitchen_  
_Cutting myself naked before the mirror_  
_You were the perfect soldier_  
_Touching me, the God of Death._  
_S.E._   
  
  
_Heero!!!_  
  
Duo riß schützend die Arme vor seine Augen, als nur wenige Meter vor ihm der Wing Gundam zerrissen wurde.  
Eine Feuergarbe schoß in die Luft und erhellte für einen kurzen Augenblick den nächtlichen Himmel mit ihrem grellen Licht. Die Wucht der Explosion ließ Deathscythe erbeben. Riesige Trümmer flogen auf ihn zu. Einige streiften seine metallene Hülle und kratzten mit einem schabenden Geräusch darüber. Von all dem schien sein junger Pilot nichts zu merken. Starr, mit immer noch schützend erhobenen Armen, saß er im Pilotensessel. Er fühlte nichts, er dachte nichts. Sein Herz pochte laut in seiner Brust.  
  
Als das Beben langsam wieder nachließ und Stille eintrat, ließ Duo die Arme langsam wieder sinken und blinzelte.  
  
Vor ihm war nichts.  
Der Wing Gundam existierte nicht mehr.  
  
Wie lange er an die Stelle gestarrt hatte, an der noch vor Sekunden die wuchtige Form des Gundam gehangen hatte, wußte er nicht. Duo schien jedes Zeitgefühl verloren zu haben. Sein Blick verschwamm, als sich seine Augen mit heißen Tränen füllten und ihm über die Wangen liefen.  
  
Heero war tot. Tot!!!  
  
Seine Hände krampften sich in hilflosem Entsetzten zusammen. Immer heftiger werdende Schluchzer schüttelten seinen Körper, der gebeugt im Pilotensessel hing.  
  
Erst als eine weitere Explosion Deathscythe erschütterte, kam er wieder zu sich.  
Sein Blick fiel auf die dunklen Umrisse, die sich ihm näherten. Oz Maschinen. Seine Augen begannen vor Haß zu funkeln, während seine flinken Finger sicher über das Armaturenbrett huschten. Finster erwartete er die Ankunft der feindlich Maschinen.  
Keine würde ihm, dem Gott des Todes, entkommen.  
  
Die Maschinen begannen bereits aus allen Rohren zu feuern, als Deathscythe seine gewaltige Sense zündete und sie mit tödlicher Sicherheit führte. Innerhalb von fünf Minuten war alles vorüber. Duo wischte sich mit zitternden Händen den Schweiß von der Stirn und die Tränen aus den Augen. Oz würde für Heeros Tod bezahlen.  
  
"Jaaaa!!! Ihr werdet dafür bezahlen, ihr verdammten Schweinehunde!!!" Duo brach in ein irres Gelächter aus, das sich in ein Weinen und dann in ein Schluchzen verwandelte. Hilflos ließ er sich auf das Armaturenbrett fallen und schloß die tränenden Augen.  
  
"Duo? Duo? Was ist los? Melde dich endlich!" Quatre saß in seinem Pilotensessel und versuchte schon seit Minuten, Duo über Funk zu erreichen. Ihm selbst rannen die Tränen über das junge Gesicht, als ihm klar wurde, daß sie Heero verloren hatten. Nervös hackte er auf der Konsole herum, als könnte das Duo dazu bringen, endlich zu antworten.  
  
Nichts rührte sich. Sogar als er versuchte, mit Trowa Kontakt aufzunehmen, blieb es still im Äther. Quatre fühlte sich plötzlich sehr alleine.  
Wie mußte sich da Duo fühlen? Keiner von ihnen war Heero näher gestanden als der Amerikaner. So verschieden sie waren, so gute Freunde waren sie gewesen, auch wenn das nicht immer offensichtlich gewesen war. Und jetzt hatte Quatre Angst davor, daß sich Duo etwas antun würde. Das durfte er nicht zulassen. Er war doch ihr Freund, er gehörte zu ihnen.  
  
Das Piepsen seines Funkgerätes riß ihn jäh aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
"Quatre? Kannst du mich hören?"  
Bei dem Klang von Trowas Stimme zog sich Quatres Kehle zusammen.  
Er konnte Trowa jederzeit verlieren, so wie sie heute Heero verloren hatten. Trowa, der schweigsame Trowa, der ihn überall und vor jedem beschützte... Quatre brach ein weiteres Mal in Tränen aus.  
  
"Quatre? Ist alles in Ordnung? Quatre!"  
  
Die Sorge um den Freund schwang deutlich in Trowas Stimme mit. Der blonde Junge schniefte: "Es... es geht mir gut. Aber Heer und... und Duo...."  
  
Trowa schwieg. Was sollte er antworten? Das für Heero keine Rettung bestand? Quatres Schniefen tat ihm weh. Gerne hätte er ihn in die Arme genommen und getröstet.  
  
"Hast du schon versucht, mit Duo Verbindung aufzunehmen?" wollte er statt dessen so ruhig wie möglich wissen.  
  
"Ja *schniff*, aber er geht nicht dran."  
"Versuche es weiter."  
"Ja... und Trowa?"  
"Hm?"  
"Paß auf dich auf."  
  
Mit diesen Worten klinkte sich Quatre wieder aus und versuchte ein weiteres Mal,  
mit dem Deathscythe Piloten Kontakt aufzunehmen.  
  
"Duo? Hörst du mich?" Das Funkgerät knackte und Duos sonst so fröhliche Stimme meldete sich endlich, unterlegt mit Haß und unterdrückter Trauer.  
  
"Was willst du?!"  
Quatre schwieg zuerst. Eine so barsche Antwort hatte er nicht erwartet.  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
"Natürlich. Sicher. Mein Freund wurde gerade in tausend Stücke zerblasen, aber mir geht es fabelhaft. Danke auch."  
"Duo..."  
Aber der Gott des Todes hatte sich bereits ausgeklinkt.    
  
Während dieser Gespräche starrte Wufei, der letzte der fünf Piloten, nachdenklich aus dem Frontfenster seines Gundam. Seltsam, er hätte schwören können... nein, unmöglich!  
  
*  
  
"Lt. Zechs?"  
Das maskierte Gesicht mit den blonden langen Haaren wandte sich dem Funkgerät zu.  
  
"Sprechen Sie!"  
"Äh... ich habe neue Nachrichten vom Kampfplatz, Sir." Die junge Stimme des Mannes am anderen Ende der Leitung zitterte leicht. Aber er riß sich zusammen und fuhr fort: "Unsere Einheit ist es gelungen, den Wing Gundam zu zerstören, wurde jedoch selbst vor wenigen Minuten von den Gundams vernichtend geschlagen und völlig zerstört..."  
  
Eisiges Schweigen.  
  
"Sir?"  
"Seien Sie still!" mit einer frustrierten Bewegung schaltete Zechs Marquise das Funkgerät ab.  
Eigentlich sollte ihn die Zerstörung des Wing Gundam freuen, aber sie hatten in diesem Kampf sieben Maschinen verloren! Das war nun schon die dritte Niederlage innerhalb einer Woche! Wenn das so weiterging... Zechs rieb sich müde über die Augen. Daran wollte er gar nicht denken.  
  
Neben ihm begann plötzlich das Funkgerät ein weiteres mal nervend zu piepsen.  
_Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?_  
  
"Ja, Lt. Zechs hier. Was gibt es?"  
"Verzeihen Sie mir, Lt. Zechs, daß ich Sie ein weiteres Mal stören muß." Klang die nervöse Stimme des jungen Mannes von vorhin.  
Zechs antwortete nicht.  
  
"Ähm... es gibt da noch etwas Wichtiges. Eine unserer Maschinen, die wir zum Kampfort geschickt hatten, hat dort in der Nähe eine Person aufgelesen. Hierbei handelt es sich sehr wahrscheinlich um den Piloten des zerstörten Wing Gundams, Heero Yuy."  
"Heero Yuy?? Sind Sie sicher? Wo ist er jetzt?"  
"In einem unserer Labors, Sir. Er hatte ziemlich schwere Verletzungen, als wir ihn gefunden haben und es ist fraglich, ob er sie überhaupt überlebt."  
  
Zechs schaltete das Funkgerät ab. Ein Lächeln schob sich auf sein maskiertes Gesicht.  
Heero Yuy. Wenn das kein Fang war!  
  
*  
  
"So, Doktor, wie sieht es aus?"  
  
Zwei dunkle Augen sahen ihn hinter dicken Brillengläser ernst an.  
"Sein Zustand ist zwar nach wie vor kritisch, aber ich denke, wir werden ihn durchbringen."  
  
Zechs nickte und blickte vom Doktor auf die leblose Gestalt des jungen Mannes, der vor ihnen auf dem Bett lag. Dünne Schläuche verschwanden in seiner Nase, während ein Monitor über ihm den schwachen Herzschlag anzeigte. Sein Kopf war mit einem dicken Verband verbunden. Trotzdem konnte der Leutnant an manchen Stellen rote Flecken durchscheinen sehen. Der Gundam Pilot verlor also immer noch Blut.  
  
"Das Problem ist, daß er sehr viel Blut verloren hat." Der Doktor hatte Zechs ernsten Blick richtig gelesen und wies mit einer weiten Handbewegung auf den schlanken Körper, der nur mit einem weißen Hemd bekleidet war, das ihm bis zu den Knien reichte.  
  
"Verbrennungen gibt es kaum. Er scheint früh genug aus seiner Maschine herausgekommen zu sein. Dafür hat er eine schwere  
Hirnerschütterung."  
  
Zechs verschränkte nickend die Arme hinter dem Rücken.  
Plötzlich bewegte sich die Gestalt vor ihnen und wandte stöhnend den Kopf zu Seite und riß im nächsten Moment die Augen auf.  
  
_Was? Wo bin ich? _Sein Blick irrte hilf- und ziellos durch den Raum.  
_Wie der Blick eines gehetzten Raubtieres._  
  
"Pst. Ganz ruhig."  
Beruhigend legte der Doktor dem Jungen die Hand auf die Stirn, erreichte damit aber genau das Gegenteil. Als hätte ihn die Berührung elektrisiert bäumte sich Heeros Körper auf, seine Faust schnellte nach vorne, doch er hatte nicht die Zeit und die Kraft dazu, einen gezielten Schlag auszuführen, denn Zechs war dem Doktor beigesprungen, hatte den Schlag abgefangen und drehte dem tobenden Heero den Arm auf den Rücken. Was diesen nicht davon abhielt, um sich zu treten und sich verzweifelt in Zechs eisernem Griff zu winden. Woher nahm der Junge nur die Kraft für einen solchen Ausbruch?  
  
"Mein Gott, Doktor! Tun sie endlich etwas!" brüllte Zechs, was absolut unnötig gewesen war, denn der Weißkittel hatte bereits eine Spritze in der Hand, die er dem brüllenden Gundam Piloten ohne zu zögern in den Arm rammte. Schon wenig später erschlaffte Heeros Körper unter Zechs Griff und dieser ließ ihn los. Er wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung, Lt. Zechs?"  
"Ja, aber ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie irgendwelche Vorsichtsmaßnahmen treffen würden. Schon um ihn vor sich selbst zu schützen."  
_Der ist sogar halbtot noch gemeingefährlich._  
  
So kam es, daß, als Zechs den Jungen wenige Tage später besuchte, dessen Handgelenke straff am Bett festgebunden waren. Er starrte die Decke  über sich an und schien Zechs Eintreten nicht bemerkt zu haben. Eine Schwester saß neben seinem Bett.  
  
"Es scheint so, als würde es ihm besser gehen."  
Sie nickte mit dem Kopf. Ihr etwas rundliches Gesicht blickte ihn ernst an.  
"Kann ich mit ihm sprechen?"  
"Sie können es versuchen, aber bis jetzt hat er noch keinen Ton gesagt."  
"Glauben Sie mir, das ist nichts Ungewöhnliches."  
Nachdem sie gegangen war, setzte sich Zechs auf den Stuhl neben Heeros Bett.  
"Kannst du mich hören?"  
  
Die blauen Augen des Gundam Piloten bewegten sich keinen Millimeter.  
"Kannst du nicht sprechen? Oder willst du nicht sprechen?"  
Keine Reaktion. Zechs seufzte. Er hatte keine Lust, seine wertvolle Zeit mit einem sturen Gundam Piloten zu verschwenden. Mit einem Seufzen stand er auf und ging zur Tür.  
  
Seine Hand lag bereits auf der Klinke, als ihn eine Frage zurückhielt, leise und schwach zwar, aber unmißverständlich: "Wer bin ich?"  
Zechs drehte sich überrascht um. Heero lag da wie zuvor.  
"Was?"  
"Wer _bin_ ich?" Etwas glitzerte in den Augen des Jungen.  
Tränen? Heero Yuy _weinte_?  
  
Zechs wußte nicht, was er davon halten sollte und verließ schweigend den Raum.  
  
*  
  
"Eine Amnesie?"  
"Ohne Zweifel. Er kann sich an gar nichts mehr erinnern. Weder an seinen Namen, noch an seine Kollegen, noch an irgend etwas anderes."  
Zechs fuhr sich grübelnd über das Kinn.  
  
_Was für ein Zufall. Und noch ein guter dazu. Was, wenn ich ihm einreden könnte, er sei einer von uns? Den besten Piloten des Gundam Geschwaders auf unserer Seite zu haben wäre wirklich ein Vorteil. _

Unwillkürlich lächelte er vor sich hin.  
  
"Lt. Zechs?"  
"Äh, ja. Was ich noch sagen wollte, Doktor: Falls Der Junge wissen will, wer er ist, sagen Sie ihm einfach, er wäre ein Pilot von Oz und mehr bräuchte er nicht zu wissen. Verstanden?"  
"Sicher. Wie Sie wünschen. Und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, Lt. Zechs, ich muß mich um meinen Patienten kümmern und ihm die Verbände wechseln. Auf Wiedersehen."  
  
*  
  
Einen Tag nach Heeros Tod lag Quatre lange wach. Hie und da linste der Mond durch die Vorhänge und warf sein fahles Licht über das große Bett. Neben ihm murmelte Trowa Unverständliches im Schlaf. Der blonde Junge hatte die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und starrte die Decke über sich an.  
  
Ihm ging der Ausdruck auf Duos Gesicht nicht mehr aus dem Sinn, als der Amerikaner aus seinem Gundam ausgestiegen war. Glasige, rotgeränderte Augen, aus denen jegliches Leben gewichen war. Seine Hände hatten gezittert, während er mit schleppenden Schritten und ohne ein Wort an ihnen vorbei geschlichen war.  
  
Quatre rieb sich über die Augen. Duo hatte sich danach sofort in das Zimmer mit dem roten Sofa verkrochen und war den ganzen Tag über nicht ansprechbar gewesen.  
Wahrscheinlich saß er jetzt immer noch dort. Quatre wußte nicht, warum ausgerechnet dieses Zimmer eine so starke Anziehungskraft auf Duo hatte. In Quatres Haus, das die Gundam Piloten wie schon so oft als Unterschlupf benutzt hatten, gab es weit schönere und bequemere Zimmer.  
Vermutlich hatte es mit Heero zu tun, was Quatre darauf brachte, daß morgen seine Beerdigung sein würde. Er hoffte nur, Duo würde diese Zeremonie gut verkraften.  
  
Sein Blick fiel auf Trowas lange Gestalt, als sich dieser auf die andere Seite drehte. Seine braunen Haare hingen ihm weit über das schmale Gesicht. Sanft strich ihm Quatre mit den Fingern über die geschlossenen Lippen. Er hatte plötzlich Angst um Trowa.  
Wie schnell konnte er ihn verlieren? Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, schmiegte er sich an ihn und legte seine Arme um die schlafende Gestalt. Trotzdem wachte Trowa auf. Er blinzelte Quatre verschlafen an.  
  
"Tut mir leid, daß ich dich geweckt habe."  
"Macht nichts." Trowa gähnte. "Ich habe ohnehin nur vor mich hin gedöst." Er legte seinen Arm um Quatres Schultern. "Und warum konntest du nicht schlafen?" Quatre schloß die Augen und legte seinen Kopf auf Trowas Brust. "Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Ich habe einfach Angst davor, daß es mir gleich geht wie Duo und ich dich verlieren werde."  
  
Trowa streichelte ihm sanft über das blonde Haar. Er wußte, wie sich Quatre fühlte. Auch er trug diese Sorge mit sich herum. Anstatt einer Antwort küßte er seinen Geliebten auf die Stirn. "Denk nicht mehr weiter daran. Ich werde auf mich aufpassen, versprochen." Quatre antwortete nicht und trieb kurze Zeit später langsam in den Schlaf.  
  
*  
  
Die Sonne stand strahlend am blauen Himmel, an dem sich nicht ein Wölkchen zeigte. Alles mögliche Getier schwirrte munter in der Luft herum, Grillen zirpten und Vögel zwitscherten. Es war ein Tag wie ihm Bilderbuch und trotzdem war er für die handvoll Leute, die sich auf dem Friedhof versammelt hatten, ein Tag der Trauer.  
  
Schweigend standen sie neben dem offenen Grab. Trowa, Quatre und Wufei lauschten mit mehr oder weniger gefaßten Gesichtern der Rede des Pfarrers, während Relena mit einem riesigen Taschentuch in der Hand dastand, das sie auch des öfteren benutzte. Nur von Duo war keine Spur zu sehen. Quatre hatte sich zwar kurz nach ihm umgesehen, die Suche aber bald eingestellt. Er hoffte nur, Duo würde keine Dummheit anstellen.  
  
So niedergeschlagen wie in den letzten Tagen hatte er den Freund noch nie erlebt. Duo tat ihm leid. Schniefend hängte er sich bei Trowa ein, der ihm tröstend über das blonde Haar strich, selbst darum bemüht, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Und sogar Wufei hielt den Kopf gesenkt, als müßte er etwas verbergen.  
  
Irgendwo neben ihnen rotzte Relena mal wieder ihr Taschentuch voll. Behutsam wischte sie sich die Tränen von den Wangen.  
Quatre warf ihr einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. Er wußte auch nicht warum, aber sie störte ihn. Sie war hier einfach fehl am Platz.  
Wufei, der mit versteinerter Mine und vor der Brust verschränkten Armen vor dem Grab stand, nahm Relenas Heulerei scheinbar überhaupt nicht wahr. Statt dessen wälzte er schon seit Stunden einen Gedanken in seinem Kopf herum.  
  
Heero war direkt vor ihm in die Luft geflogen.  
Stimmte, oder? Und bei solch einer Explosion war die Chance gleich Null zu überleben. Stimmte auch. Das einzige, das Wufei an der ganzen Sache störte, war, daß der Wing Gundam einfach viel zu einfach zerstört wurde. Heero war ein exzellenter Pilot gewesen. Er hätte diesem Angriff eigentlich ausweichen können.  
  
Warum hatte er es nicht getan, nicht einmal versucht? War irgend etwas an der Maschine nicht in Ordnung gewesen? Vielleicht war es gar nicht der Schuß der Oz Maschine gewesen, der Heeros Gundam zerfetzt hatte. War Heero diesmal wirklich so weit gegangen und hatte seinem Leben selbst ein Ende gesetzt? Aber wieso sollte er das getan haben? Und auch der Funk war so still gewesen. Kein Schrei, nichts. Wufei schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Er kam einfach zu keinem schlüssigen Ergebnis.  
  
Nur wenige Meter von dem Begräbnis entfernt, hinter dem breiten Stamm einer Eiche versteckt, saß Duo, die Arme eng um die Knie geschlungen. Trotz des warmen Tages zitterte er am ganzen Körper, als wäre ihm kalt. Mit rotgeränderten Augen starrte er ausdruckslos vor sich hin, während er langsam vor und zurück wippte und an seiner Unterlippe herumnagte. Er konnte einfach nicht bei der Beerdigung bleiben und dort herumheulen wie Relena.  
Bei dem Gedanken an diese eingebildete, verwöhnte Göre schob sich ein eisiges Grinsen auf Duos Gesicht.  
  
_Ich frage mich, was sie überhaupt hier macht. Langsam sollte sie doch gemerkt haben, daß sie Heero nichts bedeutet... nichts bedeutet hat. _Er drückte seine Knie noch enger an seinen Körper.  
Es hatte ihn immer geärgert, wie sie hinter seinem besten Freund her gewesen war.  
  
_Heero!! Vergiß nicht, daß du mich töten willst!! Gnagnagna... manchmal wünschte ich, ich wäre nicht dazwischen gegangen, als ich ihn das erste Mal getroffen habe und er hätte ihr eine Kugel durch ihren schönen Kopf gejagt. Aber wahrscheinlich wäre dann alles ein wenig anders abgelaufen._  
  
Duo zog die Nase hoch und seufzte leise. Sie waren gute Freunde gewesen, er und Heero, auch wenn es dieser nur selten offen gezeigt hatte. Aber Duo wollte bei all dieser Freundschaft doch immer noch ein wenig mehr. Er wußte, auch Heero hatte so für ihn empfunden und es hätte nur ein wenig Zeit gebraucht und sie hätten zueinander gefunden. Zeit, die sie nicht mehr hatten.  
  
Er ließ seinen Kopf nach vorne auf seine Knie fallen und begann zu schluchzen, als er daran dachte, was alles hätte sein können. Wie oft hatte er davon geträumt, sie beide könnten ein Paar sein, so wie Trowa und Quatre? Und jetzt, von einem Augenblick zum nächsten war es aus mit diesem Traum. Zerblasen in tausend Stücke.  
  
Abwesend begann er mit seinem langen dicken Zopf zu spielen. Sein Blick wanderte hinauf zum strahlend blauen Himmel.  
  
***  
  
"Wie geht es ihm, Trowa?"  
"Seine Wunden verheilen langsam, aber er hat über Nacht starkes Fieber bekommen."  
  
Duo saß still neben Heero, der schwer atmend auf dem roten Sofa lag, nachdem Trowa das Zimmer verlassen hatte.  
Sein Kopf und der Brustkorb waren verbunden, Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn.  
  
_Heero, Heero. Warum tust du mir das an? Es mag sein, daß dir nicht viel an deinem Leben liegt,  aber mir liegt viel daran._  
  
Sanft strich er die verklebten Haare aus Heeros schweißnasser Stirn. Der japanische Pilot zitterte unter der Berührung und tastete mit seiner Hand nach Duos. Heeros Hand fühlte sich heiß und klebrig an, als er schwach die Hand des Amerikaners drückte. Duo war überrascht. Heero haßte körperlichen Kontakt und jetzt berührte er ihn freiwillig??  
Wahrscheinlich hatte das nur mit dem hohen Fieber zu tun und Heero war sich nicht bewußt, was er tat. Vorsichtig fuhr ihm Duo über die glühenden Wangen.  
  
"Du bist einfach wunderschön." Flüsterte er leise und küßte ihn auf die Stirn. Dann zögerte er kurz, bevor sich seine Lippen um Heeros schlossen. Und wiederum war Duo überrascht, als Heero den Kuß schwach erwiderte.  
  
Sie hatten über diese Begebenheit nie wieder gesprochen. Weder mit den anderen noch miteinander.  
  
***  
  
_Heero, ich weiß, daß du irgendwo da oben bist und ich hoffe, dir geht es dort besser, als hier unten. __Das sieht dir mal wieder ähnlich, mich hier unten allein zu lassen._   
  
Fast unwillkürlich mußte Duo grinsen.  
  
_Aber so einfach wirst du mich nicht los. Ich habe da noch eine Kleinigkeit für dich._  
  
Langsam holte er das Messer unter seinem Hemd hervor, das er dort versteckt hatte.  
Ein lauer Wind kam auf und wehte trockenes Laub vor sich her, während Duo die Klinge vorsichtig prüfte. Gut, sie war scharf. Noch einmal strich er fast liebevoll über seinen Zopf, setzte dann das Messer direkt hinter den ersten Knoten und zog es mit einer schnellen, kräftigen Bewegung durch.  
  
Schlaff hing das Bündel Haare in seiner Hand. Das Messer fiel ohne ein Geräusch in die weiche Wiese. Duos Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.  
  
_Idiot! Was machst du so ein Theater um die paar Haare? _

Trotzdem war es ein seltsames Gefühl, das vertraute Gewicht nicht mehr zu spüren.  
Schniefend stand er langsam auf, schob sich seine Baseballkappe tief ins Genick, nahm den Zopf fest in seine Hand und ging zurück zu den anderen.  
  
*  
  
"... denn Asche wird zu Asche und Staub zu Staub."  
Duo trat mit hocherhobenem Kopf neben Quatre und tat so, als würde er dessen verdutzten Blick nicht bemerken.  
"Duo, was hast du mit deinen Haaren..."  
  
Er warf dem blonden Piloten einen unergründlichen Blick zu und warf dann den Zopf mit einer Bewegung in das Grab. Und Quatre verstand: Der nußbraune Zopf war das letzte und persönlichste Geschenk, das Duo Heero machen konnte.  
  
Quatre war froh, daß er Trowa hatte, der ihm nach wie vor tröstend über das Haar strich, sonst wäre er hier wahrscheinlich in Tränen zerflossen.  
_So wie Relena._  
  
Auch ihr war der symbolische Akt nicht entgangen. Sie wußte zwar nichts über die tiefen Gefühle, die Duo für Heero hegte, doch hatte sie schon früher intuitiv gespürt, daß es da etwas gab. Und das hatte sie jedes mal eifersüchtig werden lassen. Sie starrte Duo aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Heero mußte ihm schon sehr viel bedeutet haben, daß er sich die Haare abgeschnitten hatte. Ein Gedanke schoß ihr durch den Kopf, den sie aber gleich wieder verscheuchte.  
  
_Die einzige Person, die er je geliebt hat, war ich._   
  
Zufrieden seufzend wandte sie den Blick ihrer hellen Augen dem offenen Grab zu und warf eine rote Rose hinein.  
  
*  
  
"Wenn ihr mich fragt, langsam übertreibt er es wirklich. Mir geht Heeros Tod ja auch nahe, das könnt ihr mir glauben, aber er verkriecht sich nun schon seit drei Monaten in seinem Zimmer, ißt kaum was und, um ehrlich zu sein, sein Gequatsche geht mir auch ab."  
  
Wufei hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Die drei Gundam Piloten saßen rund um den Tisch. Quatre nippte nachdenklich an seiner Tasse Tee. Trowa hatte seine bereits leer getrunken. Nur Wufei hatte dankend abgelehnt.  
  
"Die Frage ist nur, wie überzeugen wir ihn davon, daß es so nicht weitergehen kann? Ich meine, selbst während des Kampfes ist er nicht mehr der Alte. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, er wartet nur darauf, daß sie ihm Deathscythe unter dem Hintern wegschießen."  
"Uns muß schnell etwas einfallen."  
Stellte Trowa mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen fest. "Eine Mission folgt der nächsten. Wir können einfach nicht auch noch auf Duo verzichten, jetzt, da wir ohnehin nur noch zu viert sind."  
  
Quatre und Wufei blickten Trowa aus großen Augen an. Für den großen Gundam Piloten war das ja ein langer Satz gewesen.  
Sie saßen noch schweigend und grübelnd beisammen, als es plötzlich piepste.  
  
"Ein neuer Auftrag?"  
"Ja."  
Quatre stellte vorsichtig seine Tasse vor sich auf den Tisch.  
"Ich hole Duo."  
  
*  
  
Der Pilot, von dem die Rede war saß genau in diesem Augenblick zusammengekauert auf seinem roten Lieblingssofa und starrte trübsinnig vor sich hin.  
  
Draußen schien zwar die Sonne, doch er hatte die Vorhänge zugezogen, als könnte er das Licht nicht mehr ertragen. So war der ganze Raum in dämmriges Licht getaucht.  
  
Duos Haare waren kaum nachgewachsen und standen dreckig nach allen Seiten ab. Mager, mit eingefallenen Wangen und glanzlosen Augen, sah er wirklich wie die Reinkarnation des Gott des Todes aus. Abwesend kratzte er sich über den Kopf. Wann hatte er eigentlich das letzte Mal geduscht? War doch auch schon eine Ewigkeit her. Seufzend ließ er sich auf dem Rücken fallen und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Er hatte gedacht, er würde mit der Zeit über Heeros Tod hinwegkommen, aber das war ein Irrtum gewesen. Der Schmerz war da, stark, wie am Anfang.  
  
Trotz all der Trauer und der seelischen Qual, die er mit sich herumtrug, vergoß Duo keine Tränen mehr. Er war zu erschöpft, um zu weinen.  
  
In diesem Augenblick ging die Türe auf und Quatre trat herein.  
"Duo, wir haben eine neue Mission..." angewidert schnüffelte er in der Luft herum.  
"Aber zuerst stecken wir dich in die Badewanne. Du stinkst wie ein Haufen dreckiger Socken." Grinste er aufmunternd.  
Duo gehorchte ohne einen Ton des Protestes. Wie ein Hund schlich er mit hängendem Kopf hinter Quatre her und ließ sich von ihm gründlich abschrubben, als er in der Wanne saß.  
Quatre seufzte. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, daß sie zusammen mit Heero auch Duo verloren hatten.  
  
Sobald die beiden fertig waren und Duo wie eine Blumenwiese roch, machten sie sich auf den Weg zu den anderen, bereits wartenden Gundam Piloten. Duo blieb mitten im Schritt stehen, als er Relena erkannte, die am Fuße der Treppe mit Trowa und Wufei in ein Gespräch vertieft war. Oder besser gesagt, sie redete und die beiden nickten hin und wieder mit dem Kopf. Obwohl sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, hatte sie Duos Anwesenheit irgendwie bemerkt und wandte sich zu ihm um. Sie warf dem auf der Treppe Stehenden einen kühlen Blick zu.  
  
"Ah, Duo. Ich dachte schon, ich würde dich heute überhaupt nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Wie geht es dir? Ich war gerade in der Gegend und hab mir gedacht, ich schau mal kurz bei euch vorbei. Außerdem wollte ich sowieso mit dir reden. Hast du kurz Zeit?" Er nickte leicht mit dem Kopf.  
  
"Wenn du willst..." Er wartete mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht, bis sie die Treppe heraufgekommen war und an ihm vorbei in das Zimmer mit dem roten Sofa marschierte.  
_Sie scheint ja genau zu wissen, wohin sie will._  
  
Seufzend ließ sie sich auf dem Sofa nieder und schlug elegant ihre schlanken Beine übereinander. Duo setzte sich im Schneidersitz neben sie und wartete geduldig, daß sie begann.  
Relena räusperte sich ein wenig nervös.  
  
"Ähm... du wirst dich sicher fragen, warum ich mit dir reden wollte."  
  
Schweigen.  
  
Relena räusperte sich ein weiteres Mal. Sie kannte Duo sonst nur als Plappermaul. Daß er so schweigsam sein konnte, machte sie irgendwie nervös.  
"Es geht um Heero."  
"Heero?"  
"Ja. Seit der Beerdigung geht mir ein Gedanke nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, und ich muß jetzt einfach wissen, ob mich mein Gefühl täuscht oder nicht. Ich hatte bis jetzt nicht die Zeit, mit dir darüber zu reden, aber... war da jemals etwas zwischen Heero und dir?"  
  
Duo schwieg verblüfft. Sie konnte unmöglich von den Gefühlen wissen, die er für seinen Kameraden gehegt hatte. Aber, es war ja nie etwas zwischen ihnen gewesen, oder?  
  
"Nein, nein, was soll da gewesen sein?"  
"Das dachte ich mir. Schließlich war Heero ja mit mir zusammen."  
"So?"  
Sie überhörte seinen eisigen Ton.  
"Was willst du überhaupt hier? Mich ärgern?"  
"Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich wollte nur wissen, in welcher Beziehung du zu Heero gestanden bist."  
"Wir waren nur gute Freunde, das ist alles."  
_Leider._  
  
Relena blickte ihn spöttisch an und stand auf. "Wie auch immer, ich bin froh, daß wir das geklärt haben. Ich hätte keine ruhige Minute mehr gehabt, wenn sich herausgestellt hätte, daß du und Heero... na ja... du verstehst?"  
_Für wie naiv hält sie mich eigentlich? Und überhaupt... Heero ist tot, und sie ist immer noch eifersüchtig? Das nennt man besessen..._  
  
Relena erhob sich, strich ihren Rock glatt und wandte sich noch einmal zu Duo um, ging dann aber doch, ohne ein Wort gesagt zu haben. Trotz allem, sie konnte sich nicht helfen, aber irgend etwas verheimlichte der Gundam Pilot vor ihr.  
  
_Verdammt, wieso habe ich ihr nicht an den Kopf geworfen, was ich für Heero empfunden habe? Das hätte sie sicher schockiert._ Duo grinste vor sich hin. Doch gleich verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht wieder und er erhob sich.  
  
Wenig später erreichte er die Gundams, wo Trowa, Quatre und Wufei schon ungeduldig auf ihn warteten und wenig später waren sie auch schon in der Luft.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wie lautet unsere Mission eigentlich diesmal?" wollte Quatre wissen.  
"Nichts besonderes. Oz transportiert mal wieder irgendwelche Schweinereien von einem Ort zum anderen und wir sollen sie daran hindern." Knurrte Wufei zur Antwort.  
"Ah so."  
  
Den Rest des Fluges verbrachten sie schweigend. Doch plötzlich tauchten sie auf. Fünf schwerbewaffnete Maschinen, die ein Flugzeug in ihrer Mitte eskortierten.  
  
"Wie war das noch mal, Wufei?" Wollte Trowa mit hochgezogener Augenbraue wissen."Nichts Besonderes? Ich nehme an, daß die bei so einer Eskorte etwas ganz wichtiges transportieren müssen."  
Von Wufei kam keine Antwort. Zur Zeit konnte man sich nicht einmal auf die eigenen Informanten verlassen. Was konnte er also dafür?  
  
Duo hörte den beiden gar nicht richtig zu. Beim Anblick der feindlichen Maschinen hatten seine Augen wieder gefährlich zu funkeln begonnen. Sein Haß auf die Oz Piloten begann wieder zu erwachen. Sie hatten ihm Heero weggenommen und dafür würden sie sterben. Alle!  
  
Ohne richtig zu begreifen was er tat, drückte er den Beschleunigungshebel ganz nach vorne. Deathscythe gehorchte dem Befehl sofort.  
  
"Maxwell!!! Was zum Teufel machst du da???"  
  
Aber es war zu spät. Schon hatten sie die feindlichen Maschinen entdeckt und hielten nun direkt auf sie zu. Die drei Gundams trennten sich sofort, um Platz zum kämpfen zu haben. Um Duo konnten sie sich jetzt nicht kümmern. Nur hoffen.  
_Verdammter Idiot._  
  
Wufei ließ die Doppelklingen seiner Waffe elegant kreisen und wartete auf die Ankunft der beiden feindlichen Maschinen, die sich ihm schnell näherten.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er Sandrock erkennen, der sich ebenfalls zum Kampf bereit machte. Von Trowas Gundam war jedoch keine Spur zu sehen.  
  
Währenddessen hatte Duo das Flugzeug schon fast erreicht, als sich ihm die letzte der fünf feindlichen Maschinen in den Weg stellte. Ein Grinsen machte sich auf Duos Gesicht breit.  
  
"Was? Du stellst dich mir in den Weg?" Mit einer lässigen Bewegung zündetet Deathscythe seine Sense. Der Gegner vor ihm schien kurz zu zögern, griff dann aber an. Duo brach in Gelächter aus.  
"Du glaubst doch wohl nicht im Ernst, daß du ein Gegner für mich bist?"  
  
Mit Leichtigkeit wich er dem ersten Angriff aus, hob seine Waffe und schlug zu. Funken stoben und im nächsten Moment war sein Gegner nur noch ein einziger Feuerball. Duo grinste tückisch.  
"Und tschüß. Grüß mir Heero!"  
Sein Blick fiel auf das Flugzeug.  
"Und nun zu dir."  
  
Doch bevor er dazu kam, den letzten vernichtenden Schuß abzugeben, spielte sich etwas seltsames vor seinen Augen ab, das ihn daran hinderte.  
Mit offenem Mund und großen Augen starrte Duo auf das Flugzeug, oder besser gesagt, auf das was sich dahinter abspielte. Ein wuchtiger Schatten schob sich über die Rückseite des Flugzeuges und blieb direkt in Duos Schußlinie stehen.  
  
Der Gundam Pilot schluckte. Verneinzelte Sonnenstrahlen fingen sich in der blutroten metallenen Hülle des neuen Gegners ein und blitzten gefährlich auf. In der Hand hielt er etwas, das wie ein Schwert aussah. Was zum Teufel war das für ein Ding?  
Instinktiv spürte Duo, daß er sich vor diesem Feind in acht nehmen mußte.  
  
"Soso, und wen haben wir da?" Sanft schwebte Deathscythe in der Luft, während Duo den neuen Gegner keine Minute aus den Augen ließ. Dann, plötzlich, riß er die Hebel für die Beschleunigung ganz nach vorne. Deathscythe machte einen Satz und schwang seine Waffe gekonnt in Richtung Gegner.  
  
Nur... da war kein Gegner mehr.  
  
Duo entfuhr ein überraschtes Keuchen. Mit Gewalt riß er seinen Gundam herum und konnte gerade noch den Hieb abfangen, der Deathscythe halbiert hätte. Funkensprühend krachten die beiden gewaltigen Waffen aufeinander. Duo riß Deathscythe zurück, um mehr Platz zu haben. Dieser Gegner war verdammt stark! Schon war er wieder an ihn herangekommen und trieb Duo mit gezielten, heftigen Hieben immer weiter von den übrigen Gundams weg.  
Der Amerikaner merkte zwar, was sein Gegner vorhatte, aber er hatte keine Möglichkeit, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Duo war ein ausgezeichneter Pilot, aber es überkam ihn jäh, daß er in diesem roten Energiebündel seinen Meister gefunden hatte.  
  
Jedesmal wenn er versuchte, auszubrechen, war auch schon sein Feind da, um ihn mit einem gezielten Schlag seines Schwertes wieder ein Stück weiter zurückzutreiben.  
  
_Verdammt. Der Typ scheint genau zu wissen, was ich als nächstes vorhabe._  
  
Kleine Schweißtropfen standen auf Duos Stirn. Er und sein Gegner standen sich unter dem Himmel gegenüber, und die anderen Gundam Piloten waren zu weit entfernt, um ihm helfen zu können. Duo fröstelte. Ihm mußte schnell etwas einfallen!  
  
Mit einer hastigen Bewegung öffnete er einen Kanal und quatschte los: "Nun ja, Roter, nicht schlecht. Ich meine, du bist wirklich besser als die anderen Nieten, gegen die ich bis jetzt gekämpft habe. Piloten kann man die ja nicht nennen, also nenne ich sie Nieten. Aber was ich mich frage, wie kommt Oz, die ja nur Nieten ausbilden, zu so einem Piloten? Oder bist du am Ende gar kein Mensch, sondern eine Maschine??? Na, gerade gesprächig bist du nicht, also nehme ich an, du bist eine Maschine..."  
  
Ein Schuß löste sich aus einer der Kanonen am Handgelenk des Roten und veranlaßte Duo kurzzeitig, sein Gequatsche einzustellen und sich aus der Schußlinie zu bewegen.  
"Puhh, bist du empfindlich." Mit zitternden Händen wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Das war knapp gewesen. Er warf einen Blick auf seinen Gegner. Der hatte sich keinen Millimeter bewegt und hatte immer noch die Mündung seiner Waffe auf Deathscythe gerichtet.  
  
"Ich bin keine Maschine."  
  
Die Stimme klang verzerrt und knisterte, war aber trotzdem verständlich. Duo sog verblüfft die Luft ein. Eine Antwort hatte er, ehrlich gesagt, nicht erwartet.  
  
"So... äh, du kannst also sprechen. Na toll, und wer bist du?"  
Schweigen. Duo wartete, aber nur Rauschen und Knistern antworteten ihm. Schon wollte er den Funk wieder abstellen, als die Stimme sich erneut meldete.  
"Ich habe keinen Namen..."  
"Na gut, dann nenne ich dich Nanashi."  
  
Duos Gundam machte einen Sprung nach vorne, wirbelte die gleißende Sense blitzschnell um seinen Körper und ließ sie mit voller Wucht auf seinen Gegner niederfahren. Sekundenspäter explodierte etwas rechts in seinem Blickfeld, durch die Druckwelle wurde er hart in den Pilotensessel gepreßt. Das ganze Cockpit stank nach verschmorten Kabeln.  
  
Stöhnend richtete Duo sich vorsichtig wieder auf und griff sich an den schmerzenden Kopf.  
_Verdammt, was ist das gewesen?_  
  
Sein Blick fiel auf das Armaturenbrett vor ihm und dann auf seinen Gegner. Wie hatte der Typ es nur geschafft, diesen Angriff unbeschädigt zu überstehen, und ihm dafür einen direkten Treffer zuzufügen? Noch so ein Treffer und Duo konnte der Welt Lebewohl sagen.  
  
"Versuche das nicht noch einmal." Die Stimme klang hart und erbarmungslos.  
"Du hast keine Chance."  
  
Der Zorn begann in Duo hoch zuwallen.  
Ohne eine Antwort brachte er seinen angeschlagenen Gundam wieder in Gefechtsbereitschaft. Ein kaltes Lachen antwortete ihm aus dem Funkgerät, was Duo noch mehr in Rage versetzte. Seine Finger huschten über die Tastatur und gaben Deathscythe den Befehl, aus allen Rohren zu feuern.  
  
"Mal sehen, wie dir das schmecken wird." Doch er hatte auch diesmal seinen Gegner unterschätzt. Es schien gerade so, als würde er den Geschossen ohne Anstrengung ausweichen. Trotz seiner Größe bewegte er sich elegant und flink.  
  
_Er tanzt...   _  
  
Zu spät bemerkte Duo, daß der Rote plötzlich die Richtung gewechselt hatte und nun direkt auf ihn zuhielt. Er wich nach oben hin aus, wirbelte herum und hatte die feindliche Maschine plötzlich im Rücken. Ein heller Strahl schoß auf ihn zu und riß Deathscythes rechten Arm in Stücke. Duo hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, seine angeschlagene Maschine in der Luft zu halten, während der rechte Arm, immer noch die Sense in der Hand haltend, der Erde entgegen trudelte. Wieder hallte das kalte Lachen durch das enge Cockpit.  
  
"Du solltest aufgeben."  
"Das Wort kenne ich nicht!" Mit einem Satz war Deathscythe hinter seinem Gegner und feuerte einen Salve aus seinem linken Handgelenk. Die Geschosse explodierten auf dem Rücken des Roten, der nicht schnell genug hatte ausweichen können.  
  
Duo jubelte, riß aber mit Schrecken die Augen auf, als sich der Arm seines Gegner hob und ein weiteres Mal dieser helle Strahl auf ihn zuschoß. Diesmal war die Explosion heftiger, als Deathscythe auch seinen zweiten Arm verlor.  
_Verdammt!_  
"Und nun? Willst du um Gnade betteln, oder wie ein Mann sterben?"  
  
Duo schluckte. Der Rote hing drohend vor ihm. Auch er hatte Schäden davongetragen. Seine Hülle war an vielen Stellen zerkratz und wies schwarze Brandflecken auf.  
"Tja, Alter." Er klopfte auf die Innenwände seines Cockpits. "Sieht fast so aus, als wäre das unser letzter Kampf. Aber tröste dich, es gibt sicher auch so etwas wie einen Himmel für Gundams." Er grinste vor sich hin bei dem Gedanken und machte sich ein letztes Mal gefechtsbereit.  
  
Nanashi fackelte nicht lange und hob seine Kanone für den letzten entscheidenden Schuß. _Na los, worauf wartest du?_  
  
Doch der Rote feuerte nicht.  
  
Plötzlich zuckten grelle Blitze an Duo vorbei, der vor Schreck den Atem anhielt und bohrten sich in die rote Hülle des Gegners.  
  
_Heavy Arms?? Trowa, es kann nur Trowa sein!!!_  
Duo konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, als tatsächlich die wuchtige Form des Gundam Heavy Arms an ihm vorbei schoß und sich schützend zwischen ihn und den Roten stellte.  
Doch dieser hatte anscheinend schnell eingesehen, daß er sich in seiner jetzigen Verfassung nicht mit dem neuen Gundam messen konnte und verschwand.  
  
"Duo? Alles in Ordnung?"  
"Ja, ja, mir geht es gut. Aber sieh dir Deathscythe an." Meinte Duo mit weinerlicher Stimme.  
"Hauptsache, du lebst."  
  
*  
  
Sie brauchten ziemlich lange, bis sie wieder Zuhause waren. Von Außen sah Deathscythe noch schlimmer aus, als Duo angenommen hatte. Es würde wirklich einige Zeit dauern, bis sie ihn wieder repariert hatten.  
  
"Wer war dieser Rote?"  
Sie saßen erneut um den Tisch, jeder eine Tasse Tee in der Hand, die ihnen Quatre aufgebrummt hatte. Trowa hatte die Frage gestellt.  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Der Pilot sagte, er hätte keinen Namen, also nenne ich ihn Nanashi. Und ich muß sagen, er ist ein wirklich ausgezeichneter Pilot. Ich meine, schaut euch an, was er mit Deathscythe gemacht hat."  
"Ein Wunder, daß du noch lebst. Er hätte doch leicht kurzen Prozeß mit dir machen können." Fügte Wufei kühl hinzu, während er seinen Tee schlürfte. Doch plötzlich setzte er die Tasse ab und blickte Duo aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an: "Der Kampfstil von diesem Nanashi, wie du ihn nennst, kommt mir sehr bekannt vor."  
"Ach ja, woher?"  
"Heero."  
  
Die drei sahen ihn verständnislos an.  
"Quatsch, du hast sicher nicht richtig hingeguckt."  
"Ich habe richtig hingeguckt, Maxwell. Aber wahrscheinlich hast du trotzdem recht. Vergeßt, was ich gesagt habe."  
  
*  
  
Aber Duo konnte es nicht vergessen. Lange lag er die Nacht noch wach und dachte darüber nach, was Wufei gesagt hatte.  
  
_Aber das ist unmöglich, Heero ist tot. Andererseits, Nanashi scheint genau gewußt zu haben, wie ich Deathscythe einsetzten würde._  
Seufzend drehte er sich auf die andere Seite und sprang dann aus seinem Bett. Nein, er konnte jetzt einfach nicht schlafen! Schnell zog er sich ein paar Sachen über und verließ auf Zehenspitzen sein Zimmer.  
Kurz verharrte er auf dem Gang, eher er leise in Richtung Treppe schlich. Der weiche Teppich dämpfte die Geräusche seiner nackten Füße.  
  
Er würde zu Meffy's gehen, einem Lokal, das er in den letzten drei Monaten viel zu oft besucht hatte. Vielleicht konnte er dort seine Gedanken ein wenig ordnen.  
_Und meinen Kummer im Alkohol ertränken..._   
  
  
*  
  
Wie er sich gedacht hatte, war das Lokal jetzt am Samstag gerammelt voll. Niemand schien von dem Jungen mit den zerzausten kurzen Haaren Notiz zu nehmen, als er eintrat. Die Luft war dick von Zigarettenrauch und stank abscheulich nach Alkohol. Eine Band spielte irgendwo im Hintergrund.  
  
Duo zwängte sich durch die Menschenmenge bis zur Bar. Jetzt  
mußte er nur noch einen Platz finden. Ah ja, wie immer hatte er Glück. Soweit er erkennen konnte, war noch ein Platz frei. Sobald er saß bestellte er sich ein großes Glas Whisky und begann daran herumzuschlürfen. Langsam ließ er den Blick seiner violetten Augen durch den Raum schweifen. Links neben ihm lag ein Mann auf dem Tisch und schlief seinen Rausch aus.  
  
Rechts von ihm saß ein Junge mit langen blonden Haaren, der ebenfalls mit einem Whisky beschäftigt war. Ausdruckslos starrte er vor sich hin, während seine Finger mit dem Glas spielten. Er trug einen khakifarbenen Anzug und war ungefähr im gleichen Alter wie Duo selbst.  
  
Duo kniff die Augen zusammen. Wenn diese langen blonden Haare nicht gewesen wären, er hätte schwören können, Heero vor sich zu haben. Duo schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und blickte in sein Glas, in denen zwei Eiswürfel schwammen. Heute zeigte der Whisky aber schon früh sein Wirkung.  
  
Grinsend wandte er sich an den blonden Jungen.  
"Weißt du was, du siehst einem Freund von mir echt ähnlich." Und, als ihm der Blonde einen ärgerlichen Blick zuwarf, "Ja wirklich, ihr könntet Zwillingsbrüder sein."  
Der Junge seufzte und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.  
"Du scheinst nicht sehr gesprächig zu sein. Aber mach dir nichts draus, das bin ich gewöhnt."  
  
_Heero war das auch._   
  
Duo nahm einen weitern Schluck. "He! Weißt du was? Du trinkst ja den gleichen Whisky wie ich. Na wenn das kein Zufall ist. Vielleicht haben wir ja noch was gemeinsam. Erzähl mal was."  
_Kann der Typ nicht seine Klappe halten? Ich habe keine Lust mich zu unterhalten._  
"Naja, wenn du mir nichts erzählen willst, auch gut. Dann erzähle ich halt was."  
_Oh nein. Bitte nicht!_  
Der Blonde sah sich nach einem anderen Platz um.  
  
Da! Einer war frei geworden! Trotzdem stand er nicht auf. Irgend etwas hielt ihn davon ab, aufzustehen und Duo alleine zu lassen. _Verdammt, was ist los mit mir?? Einerseits geht mir sein Gelaber auf den Geist, andererseits... scheiße!_   
Duo war durch die Wirkung des Alkohols mittlerweile voll in Fahrt gekommen.  
  
"... und dann hat der Typ mir doch tatsächlich die Ersatzteile geklaut." Er grinste über das ganze Gesicht. "Aber ich hab mir nichts weiter draus gemacht. Ich hab dann zwar ein wenig länger gebraucht, um meine Maschine zusammenzubauen, aber dafür ist meine auch viiiiieeeel besser als die von meinem Freund."  
  
Der Junge neben ihm nahm seufzend einen Schluck.  
_Jetzt quatscht der Typ auch noch von Motorrädern. Ich wollte hier eigentlich in Ruhe sitzen und mir ein paar Gedanken machen. Aber nein. Wieso ziehe eigentlich immer ich die Quasselstrippen an?_ Seufzend blickte er auf seine Uhr. Schon halb drei. Langsam sollte er wieder zurück ins Hauptquartier. Wenn Zechs herausfand, daß er hier gewesen war, würde es mächtig Ärger geben.  
  
"Hast du auch eine Maschine?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist schade, sonst hätten wir mal eine Spritztour unternehmen können."  
"Ich glaube nicht, daß ich Lust dazu hätte." Kam die eisige Antwort. Duo verschluckte sich und spuckte hustend seinen Whisky quer über die Bar. Diese Stimme! Es war Heeros Stimme, ganz ohne Zweifel. Aber... Heero? Duo maß den Jungen mit einem genauen Blick.  
  
_Verdammter Alkohol, ich sehe alles so verschwommen._   
"Hast du ein Problem?" Die Stimme hätte Papier scheiden können.  
"Nein... nein." Verlegen schlürfte Duo den Rest seines Whiskeys. Er mußte sich einfach irren!  
"Hast du 'ne Freundin?"  
"Was soll die blöde Frage und überhaupt, was geht dich das an?"  
  
Duo konnte nicht anders als grinsen. "He, so ein gutaussehender Typ wie du hat sicher mehr als eine, oder?" Das Gesicht des Jungen blieb ausdruckslos. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Duo beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich die langen Haare bewegten. Er sah wirklich gut aus, richtig attraktiv. Duo merkte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. "Was glotzt du so?!"  
  
Die Stimme klang wirklich gefährlich, was Duo nicht davon abhielt, den Jungen gewinnend anzulächeln.  
"Ich hab nur dein Haar bewundert. Du mußt wissen, ich hatte mal einen soooo langen Zopf." Er wies mit der rechten Hand auf seine Hüfte.  
"Nur hab ich ihn einem guten Freund von mir geschenkt und jetzt geht er mir unheimlich ab." Fügte er achselzuckend hinzu.  
"Wer, dein Freund oder der Zopf?"  
Duo blickte dem Jungen verwundert in die Augen. _Dieselben blauen Augen wie Heero, nein, das kann  nicht sein! Heero ist tot! _Er hatte keine Antwort erwartet.  
"Beide. Sie fehlen mir beide."  
  
Der fremde Junge nickte abwesend. Er wußte selbst nicht, warum er dem Plappermaul neben ihm diese Frage gestellt hatte. Irgendwie hatte er es tun müssen, aus dem selben unersichtlichen Grund, warum er vorher nicht aufgestanden war. Beide schwiegen, bis Duo den Faden wieder aufnahm.  
"Hast du einen Namen?" wollte er grinsend wissen.  
"Nein."  
"Ach red nicht so einen Scheiß. Jeder hat einen Namen. Du hast sicher auch einen und willst ihn mir nur nicht sagen. Und sonst nenn' ich dich halt Nanashi."  
  
Gleichzeitig mit diesen Worten kam es Duo mit einem Mal in den Sinn, wo er die Stimme auf eine verzerrte Art und Weise noch gehört hatte. Er sprang auf, zog blitzschnell seine Waffe und blickte in die Mündung einer anderen Waffe. Nanashi hatte gleichschnell geschalten wie er. Es war, als hätte er Duos Gedanken gelesen.  
  
Sie standen sich gegenüber, jeder die Waffe auf die Brust des anderen gerichtet.  
  
"Tja, ich würde sagen, Patt." Knurrte Duo. Es war plötzlich sehr still in dem Lokal geworden. Alle Augen hatten sich auf die beiden Kontrahenten gerichtet.  
"Es scheint so."  
"Ha, wenn ich daran denke, daß ich dich für meinen Freund gehalten habe, kommt mir das große Kotzen." Ätzte Duo.  
Sein Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, doch tief in seinem Innern war er fassungslos darüber, daß er den blonden Jungen anziehend gefunden hatte.  
  
Nanashi lächelte kalt. Dennoch lag in seinen Augen ein Anflug der gleichen Fassungslosigkeit.  
Plötzlich kam der Wirt mit heftig wedelnden Armen auf sie zugerannt.  
  
"Stop, halt, bitte!!! Keine Pistolen!!" Duo warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und dann auf Nanashi.  
"Sollen wir die ganze Nacht so rumstehe, oder diese Sache wie Männer regeln?" Nanashi blickte Duo aus zusammengekniffenen Augen forschend an, als würde er einen Trick erwarten. "Wenn du dich unbedingt mit mir prügeln willst, ...." "Shinigami. Nenn mich Shinigami."  
  
Sie übergaben ihre Waffen dem Wirt, der die beiden Pistolen mit zitternden Händen entgegennahm und begaben sich vor das Lokal. Eine große Anzahl der Menge folgte ihnen, um dem Schauspiel beizuwohnen.  
  
Duo schälte sich aus seiner Lederjacke. Darunter trug er nur ein weißes T-Shirt, das er von Wufei geklaut hatte, der davon massenweise besaß. Auch sein Gegner legte die Jacke ab und knöpfte das Hemd auf. Zum Vorschein kamen harte Muskeln und sehnige Arme. Duo sog scharf die Luft ein. Sein Blick ruhte auf Nanashis nacktem Oberkörper.  
  
_Oh Duo, du wirst dich gleich mit ihm schlagen. Also konzentrier dich gefälligst darauf und nicht auf diesen, zugegebenermaßen, attraktiven Körper._   
Flüsterte eine leise Stimme irgendwo in seinem Hirn.  
"Jaja. Ich weiß." Murmelte er leise, konnte es aber trotzdem nicht verhindern, daß es ihm alle Nackenhaare aufstellte.  
  
Nanashi lächelte ihn kalt an, während er seine Haare zusammenband, damit sie ihm nicht im Weg waren. "Ich habe dich schon einmal geschlagen, kannst du dich daran erinnern? Und diesmal werde ich meine Mission zu Ende bringen."  
_Mission zu Ende bringen?_  
"Warte mal, bevor ich dich hier vor allen verprügle, hab ich noch eine Frage: Kennst du jemanden mit Namen Heero Yuy?"  
Nanashi zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Nein, ich habe den Namen noch nie gehört. Können wir jetzt anfangen?"  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick zischte eine geballte Faust nur Millimeter an Duos Gesicht vorbei, der zurücksprang.  
Bald merkte Duo, daß er schneller und beweglicher war als sein Gegner, der dafür aber stärker.  
  
Duo hatte nur eine Chance, wenn er auf Distanz blieb. Sie umkreisten sich. Schlagabtausch. Duo wich einem weiteren Schlag aus und trat dem anderen gegen das Schienbein. Nanashi heulte vor Wut auf und verpaßte Duo einen Kinnhaken, der diesen zurücktaumeln ließ. Blut rann aus seinem rechten Mundwinkel. Achtlos wischte er es weg.  
Wufei hatte recht gehabt: Nanashis Kampfstil war dem von Heero verdammt ähnlich. Vielleicht konnte er diesen Umstand für sich ausnützen.  
  
Langsam bewegte sich Duo wieder auf seinen Widersacher zu. Seine rechte Faust schnellte nach vorne, wurde abgeblockt, blitzschnell fuhr sein linker Fuß hinter Nanashis Knie und riß ihm den Fuß vom Boden. Er schlug hart auf, war aber sofort wieder auf den Füßen. Dieser Trick kam ihm bekannt vor. Geduckt wie ein Raubtier wartete er auf Duos nächsten Angriff. Und dieser kam schneller, als er erwartet hätte. Flink wich er den geballten Fäusten aus, warf sich noch in der Luft herum und schlug Duo mit aller Gewalt seine Stiefelspitze in den Rücken. Duo schrie auf vor Schmerz und fiel auf Hände und Knie.  
Noch bevor er wieder auf die Füße kommen konnte, rammte ihm Nanashi das Knie in den Magen. Keuchend brach Duo endgültig zusammen. Doch schon packte ihn sein Gegner am Kragen, riß ihn in die Höhe und schlug ihm mitten ins Gesicht. Blut spritzte und Duo konnte fühlen, wie es warm aus seiner Nase rann.  
  
Wieder rammte ihm Nanashi sein Knie in den Magen und ließ ihn auf den Boden fallen. Duo rollte sich zu einem schützenden Ball zusammen. Er würgte und stöhnte. Irgendwo weit weg konnte er die Menge auffordernd brüllen und Nanashis eisiges Lachen hören, als der ihn wieder in die Höhe riß. Duo wand sich nur schwach in dem festen Griff. Er fühlte sich so elend.  
  
"Shinigami... Der Name würde mir besser stehen."  
Duo spuckte ihm ins Gesicht.  
Fast beiläufig wischte sich Nanashi die mit Blut vermischte Spucke aus dem Gesicht. Brutal stieß er seine Faust tief in Duos Magen, der sich vor Schmerz zusammenkrümmte, ließ ihn jedoch nicht los. Finster starrte er in die violetten Augen vor sich. Duo starrte zurück. Er atmete nur noch stoßweise. Nanashi packte ihn fester am Kragen und hatte plötzlich ein Messer in der freien Hand. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge.  
  
Duo schluckte, als er den kalten Stahl an seinem Hals spürte. Genüßlich fuhr ihm Nanashi mit der Messerscheide über die nackte Haut und hinterließ eine feine Blutspur, bis das Messer direkt an Duos Kehle stoppte. Dieser ließ seinen Peiniger keinen Augenblick aus den Augen.  
_Und jetzt, Shinigami, wirst du sterben._  
  
Seine Hand begann plötzlich zu zittern.  
_Tu es, tu es!_ hämmerte es in Nanashis Kopf, aber er konnte es nicht. Sein Blick haftete nach wie vor an Duos Augen.  
_Bringe deine Mission zu Ende. Töte ihn._  
  
Mit einem frustrierten Heulen ließ Nanashi das Messer fallen und schlug Duo ins Gesicht. Danach ließ er ihn los und stakste davon.  
  
Duo war der Bewußtlosigkeit nahe.  
  
Irgend jemand schob einen Arm unter seine Achseln und half ihm auf. Duo schüttelte die helfende Hand ab und lehnte sich gegen die Wand des Lokals.  
  
"Soll ich Sie nicht in ein Krankenhaus bringen?"  
"Nein!...nein. Es... es geht mir gut, danke." Vorsichtig stieß er sich von der Wand ab und schleppte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort langsam davon. Er schaffte es bis zur nächsten Seitengasse und brach dort zusammen. Auf den Knien liegend übergab er sich würgend. Zusammen mit dem Whisky kam auch ein wenig Blut hoch.  
Duo schloß stöhnend die Augen. Sein Körper verkrampfte sich, als ihn ein weiterer Brechreiz überkam. Aber es gab nichts mehr, was er hätte ausspucken können. Duo zwang sich selbst, ruhig durchzuatmen. Langsam begann er sich besser zu fühlen, auch wenn es ihn hin und wieder würgte. Vorsichtig zog er sich an der Hauswand hoch und schleppte sich weiter.  
  
*  
  
Nanashi beobachtete Duo, wie sich dieser langsam zu Quatres Haus schleppte. Er konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, warum er seinem Gegner gefolgt war.  
  
_Machst du dir etwa Sorgen um ihn?_  
"Ach Quatsch, er ist schließlich mein Feind." Trotzdem war er froh, als Duo endlich seine Behausung erreicht zu haben schien. Nanashi prägte sich das große Haus gut ein und ging zurück zu Meffy's. Dort lag immer noch Duos schwarze Jacke. Vorsichtig hob er sie auf und durchsuchte die Taschen nach irgend etwas brauchbarem. Alles was er fand war ein abgegriffenes Photo, das mit einer Sicherheitsnadel an der linken Innenseite der Jacke befestigt war.  
  
"Komisch. Ich kenne niemanden, der ein Photo an seiner Jacke festpiekt." Nanashi machte sich nicht die Mühe, die Nadel zu öffnen und riß das Photo heraus. Fassungslos starrte er darauf. Die Jacke fiel aus seiner Hand.  
_Das bin... ich!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Was meinst du damit, es war Heero?" Duo legte einen weiteren Eisbeutel auf seine schmerzende Nase. Gebrochen war sie nicht. Gott sei Dank!!!   
  
"Also, eine Antwort bitte." Wufei saß mit gekreuzten Beinen vor ihm auf einem Stuhl.   
"Ich bin mir sicher, daß er es war. Die gleiche Stimme, die gleichen Augen, nur die Haare waren anders."   
  
Das es ihm bei Nanashis Anblick die Nackenhaare aufgestellt hatte, verschwieg er. "Außerdem hast du ja selbst gesagt, daß sein Kampfstil dem von Heero gleicht."   
"Was noch lange nicht heißt, daß er es auch wirklich ist!"  
Duo seufzte. Dann blickte er sich um. "Wo sind eigentlich Trowa und Quatre?"  
  
Diesmal war es an Wufei zu seufzen. "Die beiden sind in ein Konzert gegangen. Quatre hat gesagt, sie bräuchten mal ein wenig Zeit für sich selbst... du weißt schon." Er verdrehte die Augen. Duo grinste vor sich hin und wurde dadurch schmerzhaft darauf aufmerksam gemacht, daß seine Lippen arg mitgenommen waren. Dann stand er vorsichtig auf.   
  
"Ich sehe mal nach Deathscythe."  
Sobald Duo verschwunden war, blickte Wufei seufzend auf die große Standuhr. Verdammt, schon wieder 19.00 Uhr!   
Er hatte sich den ganzen Tag um den übel zugerrichteten Duo gekümmert und darüber die Zeit ganz vergessen. Jetzt mußte er sich aber beeilen. Schnell warf er sich seinen Mantel über und verließ das Haus, nachdem er Duo eine Nachricht zurückgelassen hatte.  
  
Währenddessen hatte Duo bereits damit begonnen, seinen Gundam ein wenig zusammenzuflicken. Ohne richtige Lust werkelte er ein bißchen herum. Seufzend kroch er unter den Gundam, um eine besonders schwer zu erreichende Schraube festzuziehen.   
  
"Verdammt, wo hab ich jetzt den Schraubenzieher??" Knurrend tastete seine Hand nach dem Werkzeug, doch statt dessen fühlte er plötzlich hartes Leder unter seinen Fingern.   
  
_Wer zum Teufel??_  
  
Hastig kroch er unter Deathscythe hervor und starrte direkt in Nanashis dunkle Augen. Duo war so überrascht, daß er zur Abwechslung keinen Ton hervorbrachte. Statt dessen rappelte er sich so schnell er konnte auf. Nanashi hatte sich nicht gerührt.   
  
"Was... wie...wie bist du hier hereingekommen??" stotterte er und wich so weit von dem blonden Jungen zurück, wie es der Gundam hinter ihm zuließ.   
  
Nanashi blickte ihn nachdenklich an. Dann griff er in seine Jackentasche und Duos Körper spannte sich unwillkürlich an. Doch entgegen seiner Erwartung zog Nanashi keine Waffe sondern ein altes Stück Papier aus der Tasche.   
Immer noch schweigend reichte er es Duo, der nicht wußte, was er davon halten sollte. Zögernd nahm es dieser entgegen und mußte im nächsten Augenblick lächeln. Das Photo war wirklich schon uralt, aber auch das einzige, das er von Heero und sich hatte.   
  
"Warum bringst du mir das wieder?"   
  
Nanashi schien kurz zu zögern, bevor er die Antwort gab: "Der Junge darauf, das... das bin doch ich, oder?"   
Er hörte sich so hoffnungsvoll an, daß Duo versucht war, sofort ja zu sagen. Aber er war sich ja selbst nicht einmal sicher, ob Nanashi wirklich Heero war.   
  
"Hör zu. Das ist eine wirklich komplizierte Angelegenheit. Laß uns in ein gemütlicheres Zimmer gehen. Hier kann man ja nicht mit einander reden." Schlug Duo vorsichtig vor. Er traute Nanashi zwar nicht so recht, war aber doch irgendwie neugierig, was ihm der blonde Junge zu sagen hatte. Außerdem machte dieser nicht den Eindruck, Duo etwas antun zu wollen.   
  
Wenig später trat Duo in das Zimmer ein, in dem das rote Sofa stand und machte das Licht an.  
  
"Mein Lieblingszimmer." Erklärte er Nanashi grinsend, der hinter ihm stand und beim Anblick der roten Couch erstarrte. Dieser Raum, er war ihm so vertraut, irgendwie...  
  
In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Duo bereits auf das Sofa geworfen und wartete darauf, daß sich Nanashi neben ihn setzte. Was dieser dann schließlich tat, wenn auch möglichste weit von Duo entfernt. Nervös spielte er mit seinen langen Haaren.   
Duo räusperte sich etwas verlegen. "Also, was das Photo betrifft." Begann er dann schließlich doch. "Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß nicht, ob du und Heero ein und dieselbe Person seid. Ich meine, ihr seht euch wirklich ähnlich und alles, aber... ich habe gesehen, wie Heeros Gundam vor meinen Augen explodiert ist. Er kann nicht überlebt haben."  
  
Dann, nach einem kurzen Schweigen: "Wo kommst du eigentlich her, Nanashi?"  
  
Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern.   
"Alles, woran ich mich erinnern kann ist, daß ich in einem Krankenhaus aufgewacht bin. Davor war nur Schmerz und Dunkelheit."   
Er schwieg wieder. Nervös blickte er immer wieder zur Tür, was Duo nicht entgangen war. "Keine Angst. Es ist sonst niemand da. Außerdem, solange du mir nichts tust, tu ich dir auch nichts."  
"Ich hatte nicht die Absicht, dir etwas zu tun." Fuhr ihn Nanashi an.   
  
Duo hob abwehrend die Hände.   
"Sag mal, der andere Junge auf dem Photo, das bist doch du, oder?" Duo nickte grinsend. "Mit dem Zopf siehst du wirklich gut aus."   
"Wirklich? Danke." Die beiden blickten sich an, um dann verlegen auf den Boden bzw. zur Decke zu starren.   
Vergangene Nacht hatten sie sich noch auf Leben und Tod bekämpft und nun saßen sie friedlich beisammen und tauschten Freundlichkeiten aus.   
  
Verrückt!  
  
"Weißt du was Nanashi? Vielleicht bist du wirklich Heero, aber auch wenn du es nicht bist... ich find dich ganz in Ordnung."   
_Auch wenn du mich halbtot geschlagen hast._   
  
Der gleiche Gedanke war dem blonden Jungen anscheinend auch gekommen. Unbehaglich rutschte er auf dem Sofa herum, bis er schließlich aufstand.   
"Ich sollte gehen. Ich bin dein Feind, Shinigami. Ich sollte nicht hier sein." Duo legte den Kopf schief und blickte ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.   
"Da kommst du aber früh drauf, und außerdem, wenn du schon mal hier bist, kannst du auch noch ein Weilchen bleiben. Trowa und Quatre werden zu beschäftigt mit sich selbst sein, um sich um uns zu kümmern und Wufei... der wird wohl auch nicht so bald auftauchen, wo auch immer er sich gerade rumtreibt."   
  
Nanashi warf Duo einen unergründlichen Blick zu und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf.   
"Ich kann nicht..."   
"Warum?"  
"Weil... weil... Verdammt ich kann einfach nicht!!!"  
  
Er fuhr herum und stürmte in Richtung Tür. Ein fester Griff um sein Handgelenk hielt ihn zurück. Sein Kopf fuhr herum. Duos große Augen  blickten ihn bittend an.  
"Bitte bleib. Ich habe dich schon einmal verloren..." Nanashis Antwort kam blitzschnell: "Du weißt ja nicht einmal, wer ich bin! Niemand weiß es!"   
"Doch, ich weiß wer du bist. Du bist Heero Yuy."   
Unbehaglich wandte der blonde Junge seinen Blick von Duo ab.   
  
"Was macht dich so sicher?" murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst.  
Ein Ruck an seinem Handgelenk und Nanashi landete neben Duo auf dem Sofa.   
"Ich vertraue auf meine Gefühle." Hauchte er in Nanashis Ohr. Die blonden Haare kitzelten seine Nase.    
"Gefühle? Ich habe..."  
"... keine Gefühle?" Duo lächelte seinen Gegenüber wissend an. "Du erinnerst mich immer mehr an Heero, weißt du das?" Vorsichtig nahm er Nanashis Gesicht in seine Hände.   
"Darf... darf ich dich küssen?" fragte er zögernd.  
  
 _Küssen???_   
  
Noch bevor er eine Antwort geben konnte, fühlte er, wie sich Duos aufgesprungene, rauhe Lippen auf seine drückten.   
  
Entgegen seiner eigenen Erwartung ließ Nanashi ihn gewähren, begann nach anfänglichem Zögern sogar, den Kuß zu erwidern. Vorsichtig schob er seine Zunge zwischen Duos Lippen, der seinem Verlangen ohne zu zögern nachkam. Nanashi schloß die Augen, als er plötzlich Duos Zunge in seinem Mund spüren konnte, wie sie mit seiner eigenen spielte.   
Duos Küsse begannen heftiger und brennender zu werden, seine Lippen sogen an Nanashis Unterlippe, der seine Finger durch Duos Haar wandern ließ. Er seufzte zufrieden, als der Amerikaner von seiner Lippe abließ und statt dessen seinen Hals mit Küssen bedeckte.   
  
_Er scheint das zu mögen._  
  
Nanashi bog den Kopf zurück, während Duos feuchte Zungenspitze an seiner Kehle entlang fuhr und seine Lippen sich um die weiche Haut an seinem Hals schlossen. Seine eigene Finger hörten auf, mit Duos Haaren zu spielen und begannen den Nacken des Amerikaners zu massieren.   
  
Zuerst langsam, dann schneller und mit mehr Druck. Dieser wand sich genußvoll unter den kräftigen Fingern, hörte jedoch nicht auf, den Hals des blonden Jungen mit seinem Mund zu bearbeiten. Er stoppte erst, als er plötzlich Blutgeschmack im Mund hatte.   
Für seine übel zugerichteten Lippen war das wohl zu viel gewesen, was Duo nicht davon abhielt, Nanashi einen letzten heißen Kuß auf den Mund zu pressen, um ihn dann sanft aber bestimmt auf das Sofa zu drücken Schweigend lagen sie aufeinander. Duo konnte spüren, wie sich Nanashis kräftiger Brustkorb unter ihm hob und senkte. Er grinste, als er noch etwas anderes spüren konnte, das gegen seinen Schenkel drückte.   
  
"Was grinst du so blöd?" wollte Nanashi wissen, dem die Röte ins Gesicht gestiegen war. Duo wickelte sich eine blonde Haarsträhne um den Zeigefinger.  
"Ist dir das peinlich?"  
"Nein!"  
"Du hättest auch keinen Grund dazu." Er beugte sich nach unten und drückte ihm vorsichtig, um seine eigenen Lippen nicht noch mehr zu verletzen, einen Kuß auf die Stirn. Dann grinste er ihn wieder an.  
"So, jetzt schauen wir mal."  
Seine Finger waren schon am Reißverschluß von Nanashis Hose, da stoppte er plötzlich.  
"Was ist los?" wollte dieser enttäuscht wissen. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde er gleich platzen. Warum hatte Shinigami aufgehört?  
Duo blickte ihn nachdenklich an. Dann kletterte er von ihm herunter und half ihm auf.   
"Laß uns lieber von hier verschwinden. Es ist mir doch zu gefährlich hier. Was, wenn Wufei doch auftaucht, oder Quatre und Trowa?" Das sah Nanashi dann schließlich auch ein.   
  
*  
  
Nur wenige Minuten später standen sie vor dem Eingang zum Meffy's. Ein leichter Regen war aufgekommen und benetzte ihre vor Erwartung geröteten Gesichter.   
"Es gibt nur eine dünne Linie zwischen Liebe und Haß." Murmelte Nanashi vor sich hin.   
"Was?"  
"Nichts. Komm, mir ist kalt und es regnet." Er packte Duo an der Hand und zog ihn hinein. Der Wirt machte schon ein wissendes Gesicht, als ihn Nanashi kühl nach einem freien Zimmer fragte.   
"Ihr werdet's mir nicht glauben", erzählte er lautstark, während er nach dem Schlüssel für das Zimmer suchte. "Aber ihr beiden seid heute schon die zweiten komischen Vögel, die ein Zimmer brauchen, für gewisse...ähm... Stunden."   
"Ach tatsächlich?" erwiderte Duo ebenso lautstark. "Und wer sind die anderen beiden komischen Vögel?"  
  
Der Wirt drehte sich um und musterte Duo aus zusammengekniffenen Augen.  
"Das darf ich euch leider nicht verraten. Ah, hier ist ja der Schlüssel."   
Nanashi schnappte sich den halb verrosteten Schlüssel, Duo und hastete die Treppe hinauf in den oberen Stock. Bei Tür Nummer 12 blieb er stehen.   
  
Duo legte plötzlich von hinten seine Arme um Nanashis schlanke Taille und rieb seinen Schoß gegen dessen Hintern. Er konnte nicht sehen, wie Nanashi bei dieser Berührung das Blut ins Gesicht schoß und er verzweifelt versuchte, seine Hände ruhig zu halten.   
Schließlich schaffte er es doch noch, das Schlüsselloch zu treffen, sperrte auf und scheuchte Duo hinein.   
Kurz hielt er inne.   
Im Zimmer nebenan schien es ja heiß her zu gehen. Er grinste spitzbübisch. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Duo, der sich bereits auf dem Bett ausgestreckt hatte und er vergaß, was nebenan lief. Leise schloß er die Türe und drehte den Schlüssel zweimal herum.   
  
"Wo waren wir stehengeblieben?"   
Duo hatte die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und warf Nanashi einen verführerischen Blick zu. Die Frage stammte von ihm.  
  
"Nun, ich würde sagen, hier." Mit einem Satz war er neben dem Bett und warf sich auf Duo, der sich lachend zur Seite rollte. Nanashi landete auf dem Bauch und hatte im nächsten Moment den lachenden Amerikaner auf seinem Rücken.  
"Nun?" Duo hatte sich nach vorne gelehnt und strich ihm die blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Sanft fuhr sein Zeigefinger Nanashis Kinn entlang, den Hals hinunter bis zum ersten Hemdknopf, den er genießerisch öffnete.   
  
Nanashi, dessen Gesicht tief im Kissen vergraben war, gab ein nuschelndes Stöhnen von sich, als sich Duos Gesicht tief in seine Haare vergrub und er begann, am Nacken des Japaners zu knabbern. Er konnte die Zähne spüren, wie sie sich sanft über seine Haut bewegten und kalte Schauer über seinen Rücken jagten. Nanashi legte den Kopf schief und schloß die Augen.   
  
Sein Atem ging schneller, als Duo dazu überging, seinem Partner über den Nacken zu lecken. Seine Zunge fuhr langsam unter seinem Ohr entlang, bis sie an der Stelle stoppt, wo sich Unterkiefer und Hals trafen. Hier schlossen sich seine Lippen wieder um die zarte Haut und begannen zu saugen. Nanashi knurrte behaglich. Schon war ihm in seiner Jacke viel zu heiß. Der Schweiß klebte an seinem Körper. Trotzdem bildete sich an seinem Nacken eine Gänsehaut.   
  
Er konnte Duos heißen Atem über seine Wange streichen fühlen, wie sich seine Hände langsam unter sein Hemd schoben und die festen Muskeln darunter massierten. Warme Finger schlossen sich um seine Brustwarzen und brachten Nanashi zum Stöhnen.  
Dann drehte ihn der Amerikaner plötzlich mit einem Ruck auf den Rücken.   
  
Duo saß zwischen seinen Beinen, das gerötete Gesicht von den wirren, braunen Haaren umrahmt, und die violetten Augen darin glitzernd vor Erwatung. Nanashi lächelte, während er Duo zu sich herunterzog und ihn leidenschaftlich küßte. Er bemerkte kaum, wie ihm Duo das Hemd aus dem Hosenbund zog, aufknöpfte und es irgendwie schaffte, es ihm samt Jacke vom Körper zu ziehen.   
  
Er war viel mehr damit beschäftigt, seine eigenen Hände unter Duos T-Shirt zu bringen, die nackte Haut zu streicheln und zu liebkosen.  
Schließlich lagen sie beide mit nacktem Oberkörper aufeinander.   
Duo grinste, als sich der wohlbekannte Druck an seinem Oberschenkel wieder meldete.   
  
Doch diesmal ließ sich Nanashi nichts anmerken. Statt dessen schlang er seine kräftigen Arme um Duos Oberkörper und drückte ihn eng an sich. Sein Mund fuhr suchend über Duos Brust, bis sich seine Lippen um die rechte Brustwarze schlossen und daran zu saugen begann. Duo wäre bei dieser Berührung fast zusammengebrochen. Sein Herz klopfte hart gegen seine Brust, während Nanashis Zunge mit seiner Brustwarze spielte, die langsam hart wurde. Keuchend senkte er den Kopf und schloß die Augen.  
  
Dann hörte Nanashi plötzlich auf und grinste Duo hinterhältig an.   
"Ich glaube, du bist jetzt auch soweit, hm?" Duo starrte ihn verständnislos an und blickte dann nach unten.   
  
Oh ja, er war soweit.   
  
Er streckte Nanashi die Zunge raus, bevor seine Hände nach unten glitten, über Nanashis durchtrainierten Bauch bis zum Reißverschluß.   
  
"Worauf wartest du noch?" knurrte Nanashi ärgerlich, als ihm Duo zwar mit den Fingern darüber fuhr, aber keine Anstalt machte, den Reißverschluß zu öffnen.  
"Hast du es eilig?"  
"Verdammt, ja!!"   
"Tja, Pech." meinte Duo achselzuckend, konnte sich ein Grinsen jedoch nicht verkneifen. Doch anstatt sich wieder um seinen Partner zu kümmern, begann Duo an seinem eigenen Reißverschluß herumzufummeln.   
Nanashi beobachtete, nach anfänglichem Ärger, mit großen Augen und stockendem Atem, wie sich Duos schlanke Finger über die Vorderfront seiner Jeans bewegten und langsam begannen, den Hosenknopf zu öffnen.   
  
Ihm war Nanashis starrender Blick nicht entgangen. Grinsend, ohne den Blick von dem blonden Jungen abzuwenden, fanden seine Finger den Reißverschluß und öffneten ihn sehr langsam. Dann hielt er inne und lehnte sich über Nanashi, der nur ein hilfloses Keuchen hervorbrachte, als sich Duo über seine Hose hermachte.   
  
Ehe er es sich versah, lag er völlig nackt vor Duo, der sich beim Anblick des schlanken, kräftigen Körpers unter sich über die rissigen Lippen leckte.   
  
Plötzlich konnte er Nanashis Hände auf seiner Hüfte spüren, wie sie sich in seine Jeans schoben und ihn näher an den nackten Körper unter ihm drängten. Duo gab dem Druck liebend gern nach. Eng schmiegte er sich an ihn, konnte dessen Erektion an der Innenseite seines Schenkels spüren, während seine eigenen Hände ihren Weg über den muskulösen Rücken suchten, bis sie sich schließlich um Nanashis festen Hintern schlossen.  
  
Nanashis Finger verkrampften sich jäh im Bettlaken, als Duo langsam immer tiefer ging, ihn auf die Brust und den Bauch küßte und seine Zunge über seinen Nabel gleiten ließ.   
Und als Duos Hände unter seine Beine fuhren und er begann, die Innenseite seiner Schenkel zu küssen und mit der Zunge zu bearbeiten, warf Nanashi stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken. Seine Hände klammerten sich um Duos Kopf und drückten ihn noch näher an sich heran, als sich dessen Mund um seine Erektion schloß und er daran zu lutschen begann.   
  
Nanashi stöhnte und wimmerte und er hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken. Sein ganzer Körper schien jeden Moment zu bersten. Unwillkürlich hatte er die Augen geschlossen und als er sie wenig später wieder öffnete, blickte er in diese wunderschönen violetten Augen von Duo, der sich mit schweißnassem Gesicht über ihn beugte. Liebevoll blickte er auf Nanashi und strich ihm eine blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.   
  
"Wollen wir?" flüsterte er fragend. Anstatt einer Antwort drehte sich Nanashi wieder zurück auf den Bauch und spreizte die Beine. Duo drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuß auf den erhitzten Rücken und schwang dann seine Beine über die Bettkante. Seine Jeans schlotterte ihm immer noch um die Knie. Er entledigte sich ihrer jetzt endgültig. Danach durchsuchte er leise vor sich hinsummend die Taschen seiner Jacke.   
  
Nanashi wollte gerade fragen, was er eigentlich suchte, da hielt ihm Duo auch schon triumphierend eine kleine Flasche vor die Nase.  
"Und was ist das?"  
"Das? Oh, das ist nur ein Gleitmittel a la Shinigami. Ich will dir schließlich nicht unnötig weh tun." Er warf dem auf dem Bett liegenden Nanashi einen zärtlichen Blick zu, bevor er wieder zurück ins Bett kroch. Hastig schraubte er den Verschluß ab und kippte eine ganze Menge des glitschigen Zeugs auf seine rechte Hand.   
Anschließend glitt Duos linke Hand zwischen Nanashis Beine und streichelte ihn sanft, während er mit der Rechten das Gleitmittel verteilte. Nanashi zuckte unbehaglich zurück, als er das kühle Gleitmittel zwischen seinen Beinen spüren konnte, doch als dann Duo begann, vorsichtig und langsam seinen Mittelfinger in seine Öffnung zu schieben war er froh über dieses schmierige Zeug.  
Nanashi warf stöhnend den Kopf nach hinten, als sich Duos Finger in ihm zu bewegen begann. Mit sanften, kreisenden Bewegungen drang Duo immer tiefer hinein, während sich Nanashis Hüfte fast automatisch vor und zurück zu bewegen begann, im gleichen Rhythmus wie Duos Finger.  
  
Irgendwo weit weg konnte er plötzlich Duos Stimme vernehmen: "Wenn es zu weh tut mußt du es sagen, verstanden? Dann hör ich sofort auf."  
Irgendwie verstand Nanashi denn Sinn dieser Worte erst, als Duos hartes Glied in ihn eindrang. Er keuchte vor Überraschung und Schmerz, seine Hände spannten sich um das Kopfkissen, sei ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich. Fest biß er auf seine Unterlippe.   
Sanfte Finger strichen über seine schweißnassen Flanken.   
  
"Ruhig. Entspann dich." Konnte er Duos zärtliche Stimme dicht an seinem Ohr vernehmen. Und tatsächlich begann der Schmerz schon wenig später nachzulassen und machte einem angenehm erregenden Gefühl Platz.   
Nanashi verdrehte die Augen und atmete nur noch stoßweise aus. Vergessen war der Schmerz, als sich Duos Hände fest um seine bebenden Hüften legte und er begann, sich hinter ihm zu bewegen.   
  
Duo konnte spüren, wie ihm der Schweiß den Rücken entlang lief, während das Tempo ihrer beiden Körper stetig anstieg.   
Nanashis Hand war zwischen seine eigenen Beine gewandert und streichelte sich selbst. Plötzlich konnte er Duos Hand auf seiner fühlen. Er lächelte schwach vor sich hin, bevor er ihn ein weitere Schauer der Erregung durchlief. Warm begann es die Innenseite seiner Schenkel entlangzurinnen.  
  
Duo stieß nun mit aller Gewalt zu und schickte einen feurigen Schauder nach dem anderen durch Nanashis Körper, der sich nach hinten gegen Duos Glied drückte und nur mühsam die Laute der Erregung zurückhalten konnte, die sich über seine Lippen drängten. Wäre es möglich gewesen, Nanashi hätte Duo völlig in sich aufgenommen. Er konnte Duos heftigen Atem hinter sich hören, seine Hände fühlen, die sich in seine Seiten verkrampft hatten.   
  
Nanashis junger Körper bäumte sich auf, als Duo endlich kam und sich sein Samen tief in seinen Körper ergoß.   
  
Danach blieben sie scheinbar endlose Minuten einfach aufeinander liegen, beide hatten die Augen geschlossen und genossen das Gefühl, sich gegenseitig zu spüren.   
Nanashi seufzte leise.   
  
Er hatte sich noch nie zuvor mit jemandem so verbunden gefühlt, wie mit Shinigami. Und obwohl er den Jungen, der ruhig atmend über ihm lag, kaum kannte, hatte er doch das Gefühl, das richtige getan zu haben, etwas, daß er schon viel früher hätte tun sollen. Schließlich glitt Duo aus ihm heraus und ließ sich seufzend neben ihm nieder. Erschöpft aber glücklich schmiegten sie sich eng aneinander. Nanashi hatte seinen Kopf auf Duos Brust gelegt und lauschte auf dessen ruhige Atemzüge.  
  
"Wie fühlst du dich?" wollte dieser wenig später wissen.   
Duos Hand fuhr ihm sanft über die Haare.  
"Müde." Er wandte sein Gesicht Duo zu und blickte ihn lange und ernst aus dunklen, blauen Augen an.  
"Zechs wir mich dafür umbringen." Stellte er sachlich fest.  
"Wieso?"  
"Na hör mal. Ich habe mit dem Feind geschlafen. Einen größeren Verrat kann es wohl kaum noch geben."   
"Dann bleib doch einfach bei mir. Du gehörst ohnehin zu uns, Heero." Er grinste breit. Doch Nanashi schüttelte nur müde den Kopf.   
"Ich kann mich immer noch nicht erinnern. Gelegentlich habe ich zwar das Gefühl, etwas irgendwoher zu kennen, aber es sind nur... Gefühle."   
  
Duo setzte sich auf und starrte wütend auf den blonden Jungen herab.   
  
"Jetzt hör mal zu: Du sprichst wie Heero, du handelst wie Heero, du siehst aus wie Heero und, verdammt noch mal, ich wäre nicht mit dir ins Bett gehüpft, wenn ich mir nicht sicher gewesen wäre, daß du Heero bist!"  
"Ich sehe nicht aus wie Heero." Entgegnete Nanashi trotzig.   
"Ach, du meinst deine Haare?" Duo war wütend. Beinahe hatte er das Gefühl, Nanashi wollte sich gar nicht mehr erinnern. Aber vielleicht wollte er auch einfach nur auf Nummer sicher gehen, um nicht enttäuscht zu werden.  
  
Grob packte er Nanashi bei den Haaren und sah sie sich genauer an.  
"Wie ich es mir gedacht habe, deine Haare sind gar nicht blond sondern braun. Jetzt sag mir bloß, du hast nicht gemerkt, wie sie dir die Haare gefärbt haben?"  
Nanashi schwieg.   
  
_Wahrscheinlich weiß er es wirklich nicht._  
  
Duo ließ sich seufzend wieder auf den Rücken fallen.   
"Ich glaube, du hast recht." Murmelte Nanashi plötzlich.   
"Aber ich kann trotzdem nicht mit dir kommen. Ich weiß doch überhaupt nichts mehr über mich, oder dich, oder über einen der anderen." Es lag so viel Angst und Ungewißheit in diesen Worten, daß Duos Ärger plötzlich wie weggeblasen war. Sanft legte er seinen Arm um Nanashis Schultern.  
"Ich werde dir helfen, dich wieder an alles zu erinnern. Ich glaube nämlich nicht, daß du einfach alles so vergessen hast." Flüsterte er beruhigend. Nanashi antwortete ihm nicht.   
  
*  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Duo durch die warmen Strahlen der Sonne geweckt, die sich ihren Weg durch die Fensterscheiben suchten. Nanashi, nein, Heero lag nach wie vor zusammengekuschelt in seinen Armen, einen entspannten Ausdruck auf seinem jungen Gesicht. Duo zog vorsichtig seinen Arm unter Heeros Kopf hervor und strich ihm dann liebevoll über die Wange, bevor er aufstand, seine Sachen zusammensuchte und sich anzog. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf die Bettkante.  
  
"Heero? Heero, wach auf." Sanft rüttelte er den Schlafenden.   
Ein leises Grummeln antwortet ihm, dann öffnete er langsam seine Augen und blickte den Amerikaner verschlafen an. Duo versank geradezu in diesen tiefblauen Augen. "Ich muß gehen." Flüsterte er leise, indem er Heero die Haare aus der Stirn strich.   
  
Die blauen Augen musterten ihn verständnislos und schienen den Sinn seiner Worte erst zu verstehen, als ihm Duo einen Kuß auf die Stirn drückte und sich zur Tür wandte. Diesmal war es an Heero, das Handgelenk des anderen zu umfassen.   
  
"Werden wir uns wiedersehen?"   
Der Gott des Todes warf ihm einen warmen Blick zu.  
"Du bist immer willkommen, Heero Yuy."  
  
Dann befreite er sich aus dem Griff, öffnete die Türe und trat aus dem Gang, um im selben Augenblick mit einer ihm sehr vertrauten Gestalt zusammenzustoßen.  
  
"Was zum Teufel.... WUFEI???? Was machst du hier?"  
  
Von einem zum anderen Augenblick wurde Wufeis Gesicht zuerst schneeweiß und dann knallrot, als er Duo erkannte. Seine pechschwarzen Haare waren nicht wie sonst eng nach hinten gebunden, sondern hingen lose auf seine Schultern. Duo hatte ihn noch nie zuvor so gesehen.   
  
Sein Blick wanderte an dem chinesischen Jungen vorbei und erhaschte einen Blick auf das Bett, in dem sich eine weitere Gestalt räkelte.  
  
"D...D... Duo." stotterte Wufei verdattert und knallte hastig die Türe zum Zimmer zu, aus dem er gerade herausgetreten war.   
_Seit wann nennt er mich Duo?? Und wer ist da noch in dem Zimmer?_  
  
"Ich dachte, du wolltest trainieren gehen?" fragte Duo scheinheilig und grinste Wufei unschuldig an, der noch eine Spur roter wurde.   
"Äh... ich äh, war auch trainieren. Aber dann, nun ja... Was geht dich das eigentlich an?! Und was machst du hier?!!" wollte Wufei aus zusammengekniffenen Augen giftig wissen.  
"Ich hatte ne Verabredung." Erzählte Duo wahrheitsgetreu und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften.  
  
Wufei wollte gerade antworten, da ertönte plötzlich eine tiefe männliche Stimme aus dem Zimmer: "Wufei, mein kleiner Drache, komm endlich wieder ins Bett, und vergiß die Eiswürfel nicht!"  
Duo starrte Wufei aus großen Augen an.  
"Kleiner Drache? Eiswürfel?"  
Wufei zuckte mit den Schultern und schubste Duo zur Treppe.   
"Ich hoffe, ich kann mich darauf verlassen, daß du niemandem etwas davon erzählst." raunte er befehlend in Duos Ohr.  
"Klaro, ich schweige wie ein Grab."   
  
Wufei warf ihm einen _Und das soll ich dir glauben_ Blick zu, bevor er an die Bar ging und einen Kübel voller Eiswürfel holte, den der Wirt anscheinend schon vorbereitet hatte. Als er an Duo vorbeiging, der nach wie vor ziemlich verdattert auf der Treppe stand, hielt ihn dieser am Arm fest.  
  
"Sag mal, Wufei", wollte er neugierig wissen. "Wie lange triffst du dich hier schon mit... mit wem auch immer?"  
"Oh, noch nicht so lang. Darf ich jetzt wieder gehen?" er warf Duo einen finsteren Blick zu.  
"Äh, sicher. Aber noch was. Wofür brauchst du diese Menge an Eiswürfeln?" Diesmal grinste ihn Wufei schelmisch an.   
"Schon mal in warmem Wasser gebadet und dann mit einem Eiswürfel über die Haut gefahren, hm?"   
  
Bei dem bloßen Gedanken schüttelte es Duo ab. Andererseits zusammen mit Heero und Eiswürfeln in einer Wanne...  
Wufei schob Duo zur Seite, der mit schwärmendem Blick auf der Treppe stand und öffnete die Türe.  
  
"Sag Trowa und Quatre, daß mein Training heute etwas länger dauert." Mit diesen Worten schlug er die Türe hinter sich zu.   
  
Schwer beladen mit dem Kübel Eiswürfel stand Wufei in der Mitte des Zimmers. Die Gestalt auf dem Bett wandte sich ihm zu.  
"Und? Hast du alles bekommen?" Triumphierend hielt Wufei den tropfenden Kübel in die Höhe.  
  
"Gut. Dann beeilen wir uns, sonst haben wir am Ende keine Eiswürfel mehr." Die Gestalt schwang ihre schlanken Beine über die Bettkante, stand auf und ging mit festen Schritten an Wufei vorbei ins Badezimmer. Wufei blickte der nackten Gestalt fast hypnotisiert hinterher, bevor er ihr langsam folgte.   
  
Im Badezimmer schlug Wufei warmer Dampf entgegen. Vorsichtig stellte er den Kübel neben die dampfende Badewanne. Schon fuhren seine schlanken Finger zu den Knöpfen seiner Jacke, um sie zu öffnen, als sich von hinten plötzlich zwei starke Hände auf seine schmalen Schultern legten.  
  
"Laß mich das machen." Raunte es in seinen Ohren. Wufei ließ seine Arme sinken und lehnte den Kopf an die Brust seines Geliebten. Liebend gern überließ er sich den begabten, kräftigen Händen, die sich langsam um seine Brust schoben und begannen, ihn auszuziehen. Nur wenig später war er ebenso nackt wie der Mann hinter ihm.   
  
Durch die Hitze, die in dem kleinen Raum herrschte, glänzte Wufeis bronzefarbenes Gesicht bereits vor Schweiß, als er sich zu dem Mann hinter sich umdrehte, seine Arme um den Hals des anderen legte und ihn gierig auf die Lippen küßte. Kaum merkte er, wie er hochgehoben wurde.  
  
"Treize." Murmelte er leise vor sich hin und vergrub sein Gesicht an den Hals des Oz Offiziers. Sanft glitten sie zusammen in das warme Wasser.   
  
Wufeis Körper fuhr jäh zusammen, als der erste Eiswürfel seine nackte Brust berührte. Stöhnend schloß er die Augen und überließ sich voll und ganz dem einzigen Menschen, den er wirklich liebte.   
  
*  
  
In der Zwischenzeit hatte auch Heero das Lokal verlassen. Duo war so nett gewesen und hatte die Rechnung für das Zimmer bezahlt, wie ihm der Wirt mitgeteilt hatte, als Heero zahlen wollte.   
  
Jetzt stand er vor dem Lokal und wußte nicht so recht, was tun. Er hatte absolut keine Lust, zurück ins Oz Hauptquartier zu gehen, vor allem nicht bei einem solch schönen Morgen.   
  
Heero fühlte sich glücklich, wie schon lange nicht mehr, als er langsam die frühmorgendliche Straße hinaufschlenderte, auf der ihm nur wenige Menschen begegneten. Dabei war er sich nicht einmal sicher, ob dieses Gefühl mit Shinigami zusammenhing.   
  
_Am besten nicht drüber nachdenken und einfach genießen._   
  
Hatte er nicht noch gestern behauptet, er hätte keine Gefühle? Heero lächelte vor sich hin, als ihn plötzlich eine Stimme zurückhielt.   
  
"Heero!!!"  
Er fuhr herum, seine gute Laune war wie weggeblasen. Dieser Ruf, diese Stimme! Er hatte plötzlich das große Bedürfnis, sich irgendwo zu verstecken.  
  
Doch dazu war jetzt keine Zeit mehr.   
  
Ein Mädchen, ungefähr ihm selben Alter wie er, stand vor ihm, einen fragenden Ausdruck auf ihrem jungen Gesicht, der sich jäh in ein zaghaftes Lächeln verwandelte.   
  
"Heero,... du... bist du es wirklich?? Ich dachte, du wärst tot!" Tränen traten ihr in die Augen und sie ergriff seine Hand. Fast instinktiv zog er sie zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt.  
  
"Wer bist du?" fragte er grob.   
  
In ihren großen blauen Augen spiegelte sich Unverständnis.  
  
"Erkennst du mich nicht mehr, Heero? Ich bin's, Relena." Sie versuchte ein weiteres Mal, nach seiner Hand zu greifen. Heero wich einen Schritt zurück.  
"Relena? Ich... ich kann mich nicht erinnern." Wer zum Teufel war sie?  
  
Relena ihrerseits zog einen Schmollmund. Das war doch Heero, ganz ohne Zweifel. Aber wieso konnte er sich nicht mehr an sie erinnern?  
"Und warum trägst du dein Haar so komisch?" Die Frage rutschte ihr einfach so über die Lippen. Heeros Gesicht verfinsterte sich um eine Spur.  
"Hör zu. Ich weiß nicht, wer du bist. Aber ich gebe dir einen guten Rat: Laß mich zufrieden!"   
  
Er wandte sich um, um zu gehen, da umklammerte plötzlich ihre zierliche Hand sein Handgelenk. Das letzte Mal, als ihn jemand um das Handgelenk gefaßt hatte, war er mit diesem gewissen Jemand im Bett gelandet.   
  
Doch diesmal waren es nicht Shinigamis glänzende, violetten Augen, in die er blickte, sondern zwei eisblaue, die ihn überlegt musterten. Heero riß sich sofort los.  
  
"Laß mich zufrieden!" Wieso nur fühlte er sich in ihrer Gegenwart so verkrampft? War sie seine Feindin gewesen? Er konnte sich einfach nicht erinnern.   
  
Schon hatten sich einige der wenigen Leute nach ihnen umgedreht, doch nachdem ihnen Heero einen giftigen Blick zugeworfen hatte, waren sie ohne einen Ton weitergegangen.   
"Kannst du dich wirklich nicht mehr an mich erinnern, Heero? An uns?"  
"An uns?"  
"Ja, wir waren doch ein Paar. Ich kann nicht glauben, daß du dich daran nicht mehr erinnern kannst."   
Der Ton, in dem sie diese Worte aussprach klang, als wäre es allein Heeros Schuld, daß er sich nicht mehr an sie erinnern konnte.   
  
Er antwortet ihr nicht. Ohne sich weiter um sie zu kümmern, drehte er sich um und ließ sie stehen. Diesmal hielt ihn Relena nicht zurück.  
Sie blickte Heeros schlanker Gestalt so lange nach, bis er in einer Seitengasse verschwand.   
  
Ein kühler Wind war aufgekommen und blies ihr die Haare ins Gesicht. Abwesend strich sie sie wieder nach hinten. Sie konnte einfach nicht verstehen, daß sich Heero nicht mehr an sie erinnerte.   
  
Aber es gab bestimmt eine Möglichkeit, ihm seine Erinnerung wieder zurückzugeben. Und wer eignete sich dafür besser als sie, Relena? Die Gundam Piloten glaubten bestimmt noch, Heero wäre tot.   
Relena beschloß, den vieren vorerst nichts von ihrer Entdeckung zu erzählen.   
  
_Am Ende mischt sich noch Duo ein und ruiniert alles mit seinem Gequatsche._   
  
Doch tief in ihrem Innern mußte sich Relena eingestehen, daß sie den anderen Piloten nur deshalb nichts erzählen wollte, weil sie Heero nicht mit ihnen teilen wollte. Ganz besonders nicht mit Duo.   
  
Sie wollte Heero ganz für sich alleine haben.   
Zufrieden mit sich selbst setzte sie ihren Weg mit leichten Schritten fort.


	4. Chapter 4

"Heero lebt also noch." Stellte Trowa sachlich fest.   
"Das sieht ihm mal wieder ähnlich."  
  
Duo war sich nicht sicher, aber hatte sich nicht ein feines Lächeln auf Trowas Gesicht gezeigt? Ganz kurz nur?   
"Aber warum ist er nicht mit dir hier her gekommen?" wollte nun   
  
Quatre wissen, der neben Trowa saß, wie immer eine Tasse Tee in seiner zierlichen Hand. Um den Hals hatte er weiches, weißes Tuch geschlungen.  
  
Duo hatte sich das Kommentar: "Uh, das muß ja ein aufregendes Konzert gewesen sein", beim Anblick dieses Tuches nicht verkneifen können. Beide, Trowa und Quatre waren daraufhin knallrot geworden und hatten schnell das Thema gewechselt.  
  
"Ihr kennt ihn doch. So was mißtrauisches wie ihn gibt's nicht noch einmal. Aber ich glaube, er wird früher oder später hier auftauchen. Er braucht einfach ein bißchen Zeit." Beantwortete Duo Quatres Frage, als die Türe aufging und Wufei hereintrat.   
Ohne sich umzudrehen meinte Duo beiläufig: "Und, wie war das Training?"   
  
Wufei konnte Duos Grinsen geradezu sehen, gab ihm jedoch keine Antwort. Statt dessen fiel der Blick seiner schwarzen Augen auf Quatres Halstuch. Seine Augenbraue rutschte nach oben.   
  
"Anstrengendes Konzert gewesen?"   
Trowa seufzte, während Quatre wieder knallrot wurde.   
"Wie man's nimmt." Murmelte er leise vor sich hin.   
Wufei zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich mit an den Tisch.   
Mißtrauisch blickte er von einem zum anderen.  
"Was ist los? Warum so fröhlich?"  
"Heero lebt!!!!!" platzte es aus Duo heraus.  
  
Alles was er von Wufei bekam war ein mitleidiger Blick.  
War es zuviel für den Kameraden geworden? War er jetzt wirklich verrückt geworden?  
Duo stöhnte auf.  
  
"Mensch Wufei, ich bin doch nicht verrückt! Heero lebt wirklich! Trowa und Quatre wollten mir ja zuerst auch nicht glauben..."  
"Aber jetzt denken wir, daß Duo recht hat." Beendete Trowa den Satz.  
  
Wufei blickte wieder von einem zum anderen.  
Heero war also gar nicht tot? Hatte er sich die ganze Zeit über doch nicht geirrt?   
Eine plötzliche Erleichterung machte sich in seiner Brust breit.   
Jetzt mußte er zuerst einmal etwas trinken.   
Was er jetzt brauchte war ein Kaffee, schönen, schwarzen Kaffee.   
  
Er wäre fast explodiert, als ihm Duo lachend eröffnete, daß er gerade den letzten getrunken hatte.   
  
_Seit der Kerl weiß, daß Heero lebt, ist er wieder unausstehlich. _Insgeheim war Wufei jedoch froh darüber, den alten Duo Maxwell wieder zu haben.   
  
*  
  
Wie Duo vorausgesagt hatte, tauchte Heero tatsächlich nach ein paar Tagen bei ihnen auf. Doch unter Umständen, die er nicht erwartet hätte.  
  
Hatte die letzten Tage immer die Sonne geschienen, so herrschte an diesem Morgen ein wahres Sauwetter. Die ganze Nacht über hatte es in Strömen geregnet. Kalt war es geworden, nicht zu vergessen den Regen, der immer noch vom Himmel fiel.   
Quatre fröstelte, als er die Vorhänge zur Seite schob und aus dem Fenster blickte. Eigentlich wollte er heute ein Picknick machen, aber bei diesem Wetter konnte er das vergessen.   
  
Seufzend lies er den Vorhang zurückfallen. Schlechtes Wetter machte ihn depressiv. Er drehte sich zu den übrigen Piloten um, die verschlafen am Frühstückstisch saßen.  
  
Duo war gerade dabei, sich Milch in seine Cornflakes zu kippen, von der die Hälfte daneben ging. Wufei starrte mißbilligend der Milch entgegen, als sich diese ihren Weg über den Tisch in seine Richtung bahnte.   
  
"Maxwell! Gib mir ein Tuch!" Duo blickte ihn verschlafen an, während er sich einen Löffel voll Cornflakes in den Mund stopfte.   
"Wasch hascht du geschagt?"    
  
Wufei knurrte irgendeinen chinesischen Fluch und mußte sich wohl oder übel selbst ein Tuch holen, wenn er nicht naß werden wollte.  
  
Von dem allem völlig unberührt blieb Trowa, der seine Nase tief in die Morgenzeitung vergraben hatte. Allerdings hatte er schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr umgeblättert, was Quatre zu dem Schluß kommen lies, daß sein verehrter Freund über der Zeitung eingeschlafen war. Tatsächlich schnarchte Trowa leise vor sich hin.  
  
Quatre unterdrückte ein Gähnen und wollte sich wieder zu den anderen setzen, als es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte. Trowa fuhr zusammen und blickte blinzelnd von einem zum anderen.  
"Ich mach auf!!" Duo sprang auf und war schon aus der Küche, noch bevor irgend jemand etwas sagen konnte.    
  
Sie konnten hören, wie er die schwere Holztür öffnete und erwarteten schon halb und halb, wie Duo den Besuch lautstark begrüßte. Statt dessen blieb es merkwürdig still.  
"Was da wohl los ist?"   
  
Weder Wufei noch Trowa gaben ihm eine Antwort sondern standen auf, um nachzusehen, was mit Duo los war.  
Quatre folgte ihnen und linste neugierig über Trowas Schulter, als dieser plötzlich mitten im Schritt stehen blieb.  
  
Die Türe stand weit offen. Von draußen wehte der Wind den Regen hinein und durchnäßte den teuren Teppich auf dem Duo kniete, einen am ganzen Körper zitternden Jungen im Arm, der Quatre trotz seiner blonden Haare seltsam vertraut war. Immer wieder strich Duo dem Fremden über den Kopf, flüsternd. Dann wandte er seinen Blick den Kameraden zu, die verblüfft der   
ganzen Szene zuschauten.  
  
"Vielleicht sollte jemand die Tür zumachen." War alles, was er sagte, bevor er sein Gesicht wieder an den Kopf des anderen lehnte.  
Trowa war schließlich derjenige, der sie schloß.   
  
Quatre und Wufei hatten die beiden auf dem Boden kauernden umringt.  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihm?" Quatre blickte von dem Fremden zu Duo.   
"Ich weiß nicht." Gestand dieser leise, während er den Jungen sanft ihm Arm wiegte.  
"Er hat keine Verletzungen, aber er ist vollkommen verstört. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist."   
"Ich würde vorschlagen, wir stecken ihn ins Bett. Er ist ja völlig durchnäßt."   
  
So kam es, daß der Junge wenig später in Duos Bett lag, dieser neben ihm saß und ihm beruhigend über die Stirn fuhr.  
"Ich glaube, er schläft jetzt." Trowa hatte sich auf einen Stuhl gesetzt, das Kinn auf die Hände gestützt und blickte den unruhig Schlafenden aufmerksam an.  
  
"Ist das wirklich Heero?" fragte er dann. Quatre und Wufei warfen den Blick von Trowa zu Duo. Dieser nickte nur.  
"Ich wünschte ich wüßte, was passiert ist." Murmelte er.  
"Wenn er aufwacht, wissen wir mehr."  
  
***  
  
 _Du bist Heero Yuy!_   
  
Nanashi klammerte sich an diesen einen Gedanken fest, während er vorsichtig, mit beinahe lautlosen Schritten den Gang entlangschlich. Rasch warf er sich in den Schatten der Wand, als er das Klappern von schweren Stiefeln vernahm. Doch die Soldaten entdeckten ihn nicht.   
  
Weiter schlich er. Schwer wog der Laptop, den er unter dem Hemd eng gegen seine Brust gepreßt hatte. Das Gerät fühlte sich kalt auf seiner nackten Haut an.   
  
Wenn sie ihn damit erwischten, war alles aus. Er würde Shinigami, nein, Duo, nie wieder sehen. Und er würde niemals die Wahrheit über sich erfahren.   
Schon konnte er die Türe zu seinem Zimmer vor sich erkennen.  
Hastig tippte er den Zugangscode ein.  
  
Sein Atem wurde etwas schneller, als er ungeduldig darauf wartete, daß sich die Türe mit einem Klicken öffnete. Während er in den dahinterliegenden Raum schlüpfte, warf er nocheinmal einen präzisen Blick auf den düsteren Gang. Doch nichts rührte sich.   
  
Mit einem leisen Klick fiel die Türe ins Schloß.   
  
***  
  
Heeros Hand zitterte, als Duo sie in seine eigene nahm. Beruhigend strich er mit dem Daumen darüber. Sie fühlte sich so weich und zart an.  
  
Die vier Jungen hatten beschlossen, sich bei der Wache an Heeros Bett abzulösen, auch wenn Duo lauthals dagegen protestiert hatte.   
  
Er sah es als seine alleinige Pflicht an, Heero beizustehen.   
Während Duo also am Bett seines Freund und Kollegen wachte, hatten sich die anderen vier derweil wieder nach unten begeben, um das unterbrochene Frühstück fortzusetzen. Wenn sie das auch nur zögerlich getan hatten.  
  
Seufzend schaute Duo dabei zu, wie sich ein Schweißtropfen von Heeros heißer Stirn löste und über die Schläfen nach unten rann, um schließlich auf das Kopfkissen zu tropfen.   
  
Sein Kopf fühlte sich seltsam leer an, wie er Heero so beobachtete, dessen Gesicht, wie hier und da ein Muskel zuckte, sich der Mund verzog, als hätte er Schmerzen, die Augen eng zusammengekniffen.   
  
Quatre hatte gemeint, es sei nichts ernstes. Was er brauchte war ein wenig Ruhe, weiter nichts. Diese Worte hatten Duo ein wenig beruhigt, auch wenn er sich nach wie vor Sorgen um Heero machte.  
  
 _Ich wäre ein schlechter Freund, wenn ich das nicht tun würde. Heero, mein süßer Engel..._   
  
Noch bevor Duo diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, kam es ihm zu Bewußtsein, daß er sich aufführte wie in einem kitschigen Film.   
  
_Heero, mein Engel... also nein!_  
"Shinigami... Shinigami..." wurde er plötzlich in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen.  Heeros Lippen bewegten sich kaum, während er den Namen murmelte. Seine Hand drückte schwach die Duos, der die Berührung sanft erwiderte.  
"Ich bin hier, Heero. Ich laß dich nicht allein."  
  
***  
  
Paßwort:  
  
Nanashi hatte das Gefühl, dieses eine, rot blinkende Wort würde ihn auslachen.  
  
 _Ätsch! Was jetzt? Du kannst an mir nicht vorbei, gib es auf!_  
  
Bis hierhin war alles gut gegangen. Er war selbst überrascht gewesen, wie einfach es ihm gelungen war, sich in den Oz Hauptcomputer einzuhacken. Es war so, als hätte er es schon hunderte Male gemacht.  
  
 _Nun? Wie lautet das Paßwort?_  
  
Nanashi starrte die rote Schrift haßerfüllt an, um sich dann über die schmerzenden Augen zu fahren.   
Er konnte nicht einfach ausprobieren, das war zu gefährlich. Am Ende löste er durch ein falsches Kennwort den Alarm aus.   
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Verflucht!" obwohl er flüsterte war seine Stimme voller Wut und Verzweiflung.   
  
Sollte dieses verdammte Paßwort wirklich alles zunichte machen?  
Er mußte sich ein wenig Bewegung verschaffen, dann konnte er besser denken. Während er seine Muskeln dehnte, Liegestütze und Sit-ups machte, wälzte er das Problem immer wieder in seinem Kopf herum.  
  
"Was würde ich für ein Paßwort wählen?"  
  
Schließlich ließ er sich wieder auf den Stuhl vor dem Bildschirm fallen. Seine Finger huschten geschickt über die Tastatur.   
Fünf Sternchen erschienen auf dem Bildschirm. Nanashi zögerte, bis er die Enter Taste betätigte.   
  
Falsches Paßwort  
  
Zischend stieß er die Luft zwischen den Zähnen hervor.  
  
 _Das war Versuch Nummer 1. Bleiben noch 2._  
  
Die Schrift schien vor ihm zu tanzen.  
Wieder tippten die flinken Finger, und wieder:  
Falsches Paßwort.  
  
Nanashi brach der Schweiß aus. Eine Chance hatte er noch. Seine Finger zitterten, als er die sechs Buchstaben langsam, einen nach dem anderen eintippte.   
  
Es dauerte lange, sehr lange, bis er Enter drückte.  
Kurz wurde der Bildschirm schwarz, um ihm im nächsten Augenblick sämtliche Akten aller Piloten, die jemals einen Gundam geflogen hatten, zu zeigen.  
  
Heero ließ sich erschöpft nach hinten fallen. Die unglaubliche Anspannung wich mit einem Schlag von ihm. Seine Finger fuhren zitternd durch das zerzauste Haar.  
 _Gundam. Ich hätte es eigentlich wissen müssen. Das Offensichtliche ist meistens die Lösung. Aber schnell jetzt! Ich muß mich beeilen!_   
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er seine Akte gefunden hatte. Der Junge auf dem Photo war eindeutig er selbst.  
Aufmerksam las er sie durch, bis er auf eine Krankengeschichte stieß.   
  
_Betrifft Fall Heero Yuy_  
  
 _... des Jahres 762 wurde der Pilot des Wing Gundam bewußtlos geborgen und auf die Intensivstation des Oz Hauptquartiers gebracht.... Nanashi überflog die nächsten Sätze._  
 _.... sein Zustand ist nicht lebensgefährlich, jedoch hat er eine Gehirnerschütterung davongetragen, die sich nachhaltig auf sein Gedächtnis ausgewirkt hat..._   
  
Nanashi blickte diesen Satz lange an. Die sich nachhaltig auf sein Gedächtnis ausgewirkt hat. Er hatte das Gedächtnis verloren und Zechs hatte das ohne Skrupel ausgenutzt!   
Unglaubliche Wut stieg in ihm auf.  
  
 _Ich hätte Duo beinahe getötet!_  
  
Sein Blick fiel auf den Drucker, der in einer Ecke des Schreibtisches stand. Ohne weiter zu überlegen schloß er ihn am Laptop an.   
  
Heero hoffte nur, der Drucker war nicht einer dieser alten Dinger, die einen heiden Lärm veranstalteten. Aber er hatte Glück. Der Drucker war ein sehr leises Modell. Nachdem sich Heero seine Akte ausgedruckt hatte, überlegte er seinen nächsten Schritt.   
  
Plötzlich schob sich ein hinterhältiges Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Er würde OZ noch ein schönes Geschenk hinterlassen, bevor er von hier verschwand. Er suchte sich rasch die Akten seiner Kollegen heraus, nahm seine dazu, markierte sie und drückte triumphierend auf die Delete Taste. Genußvoll sah er dabei zu, wie der Computer sämtliche Daten löschte.   
  
Sollte OZ keine Sicherungen davon haben... nun ja, dann hatten sie wohl Pech gehabt. Anschließend fuhr er den Laptop herunter, packte sich den Stoß Papier unter sein Hemd, den Laptop ließ er zurück und schlich aus dem Zimmer. Er würde hier keine Minute länger bleiben.   
  
***  
  
Duo schreckte auf, als sich plötzlich eine warme Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Es war Wufei.  
  
"Los, geh was essen und ruh dich aus, Maxwell. Ich übernehme jetzt." Duo war überrascht, ein warmes Lächeln von dem ansonsten so kühlen Chinesen geschenkt zu bekommen.  
"Ja, ja. Danke, Wufei."  er erhob sich schwerfällig und stolperte nach unten. Schon auf der Treppe stieg ihm der verlockende Duft des Mittagessens in die Nase.   
  
Sein Magen knurrte ungeduldig, also beschleunigte der Junge seinen Schritt. Er stieß die Türe zum Eßzimmer mit übertriebenem Schwung auf und blieb jäh wie angewurzelt stehen. Reelena stand mitten im Zimmer und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Trowa und Quatre. Unterhalten war das falsche Wort.   
  
Es war ihr deutlich anzusehen, wie sie sich zurückhalten mußte, um Trowa nicht anzubrüllen. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, ihre zierlichen Hände hatte sie zu Fäusten geballt und ihr Gesicht war knallrot.   
  
Sobald sie Duo erspäht hatte, kam sie auch schon auf ihn zugestürmt.  
"Du...." Ihre Stimme versagte. "Du perverser Arschwichser!! Hurensohn!!" Duo war zu verblüfft über den Haß in ihren Augen, um dem Schlag ausweichen zu können.   
  
Ihre geballte Faust traf ihn direkt am Kinn.   
  
Entsetzt starrte er sie an, während ihm ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut aus dem Mundwinkel rann. Wäre Trowa nicht eingeschritten, um die wütende Reelena festzuhalten, wer weiß, ob sie sich nicht auf Duo gestürzt hätte.   
  
"Laß mich los, Trowa!!!!" Doch gegen den durch unzählige Schlachten gestählten Körper des Gundam Piloten kam sie nicht an.   
"Verdammt noch mal!!!"   
  
Duo starrte sie immer noch voller Verblüffung an, gedankenverloren wischte er sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht.   
Quatre zog ihn am Ärmel und deutete mit einem Nicken an, ihm zu folgen. Sobald die beiden den Raum verlassen hatten, fand   
Duo seine Sprache wieder.  
  
"Was sollte das? Was hat sie?" Quatre seufzte.  
"Ich weiß auch nicht, aber ich denke, sie ist eifersüchtig."  
Kurzes Schweigen.  
"Eifersüchtig???"   
"Ja. Sie weiß, was zwischen dir und Heero läuft."   
  
Quatre seufzte und strich sich eine blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Wir haben ihr nichts gesagt, aber vielleicht hat es Heero selbst getan." er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht hat sie aber auch selbst die ganze Zeit über gespürt, daß da etwas zwischen euch ist."   
  
Es war Quatre anzusehen, daß ihm die ganze Sache zusetzte. Solche Beziehungskrisen machten ihm immer schwer zu schaffen.   
Duo blickte Quatre  aus großen Augen an.  
  
"Wenn es Heero ihr gesagt hat, warum akzeptiert sie es dann nicht?"  
"Sie ist ein Mädchen, Duo. Was meinst du, was es für ein Gefühl für sie ist, wenn sich herausstellt, daß der Junge, mit dem sie vielleicht ihr Leben verbringen wollte, auf Männer steht?   
Das muß doch wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht sein. Zumal sie dich nicht leiden kann. Aber das weißt du ja sicher." Duo ließ sich schwer   
auf einen Stuhl fallen.  
  
"Na toll. Und was soll ich jetzt machen? Selbst wenn ich wollte, könnte ich ihr Heero nicht überlassen. Wie du so schön gesagt hast, er steht nun mal auf Jungs und nicht auf Mädchen."  
Quatre überlegte. Duo konnte es geradezu sehen, wie es hinter der Stirn des blonden Jungen arbeitete.  
  
"Es hilft vielleicht, wenn du zusammen mit Heero für einige Zeit von der Bildfläche verschwindest. So lange, bis etwas Gras über die ganze Sache gewachsen ist. Ich könnte mir auch denken, daß sich OZ bereits auf die Suche nach ihm gemacht hat. Ihr beide könntet euch irgendwo niederlassen, wo euch niemand findet."  
"Du weißt, daß das nicht geht, Quatre." Duo fuhr sich seufzend mit den Fingern über die Augen. "Wir sind Gundam Piloten, wir können nicht einfach so Urlaub machen."   
  
"Wir schaffen es auch einige Zeit ohne euch. Oder was meinst du, wie es war, als Heero "tot", und du seelisch total fertig warst? Zugegebenermaßen, es war schwierig." Duo erkannten plötzlich, was seine drei Kollegen da geleistet hatten.  
  
"Ich... ich... Danke, Quatre. Ich war damals wirklich keine große Hilfe. Es tut mir leid." Quatre legte ihm lächelnd die Hand auf die Schulter.   
"He, wozu gibt es Freunde? Wufei hat zwar gezetert wie ein altes Waschweib, aber er hat ganze Arbeit geleistet. Für zwei zu kämpfen ist eine harte Sache." Duo nahm sich vor, sobald als möglich auch Wufei und Trowa danke zu sagen.  
"Gezetert wie ein altes Waschweib???"   
  
***  
  
Heero hatte kaum Probleme, sich aus dem Gebäude zu stehlen. Er warf noch einen letzten Blick zurück, so, als würde er sich verabschieden. Dann beschleunigte er seine Schritte und war alsbald im Dunkel der Nacht verschwunden.  
  
Er fuhr herum, als er plötzlich Schritte vernahm.   
  
Wer zum Teufel war um diese Zeit noch auf der Straße? Hatte ihn jemand entdeckt und verfolgte ihn nun?  
  
"Wer ist da?" kläffte er. Seine Hand fuhr automatisch unter seine Jacke, in deren Innentasche sich ein kleiner Revolver versteckt hielt. Oder besser gesagt, versteckt halten sollte. Alles was Heeros Finger ertasteten war sein Taschenmesser.  
  
 _Verdammt._  
  
"Heero? Bist du das?!"  
Nein!! Nicht sie!   
"Releena... was machst du hier??" fauchte er sie leise an.  
Woher zum Teufel wußte sie, daß er hier war??  
"Ich habe gesehen, wie du vorhin über die Straße gegangen bist, da habe ich mir gedacht, ich folge dir." sie kam näher und schenkte ihm ein gewinnendes Lächeln. "Ich wollte ein wenig mit dir reden."  
"Worüber?"  
"Über uns."  
  
 _Da gibt es nichts zu besprechen._   
  
Trotzdem ließ er es zu, daß sie sich bei ihm einhakte. Vielleicht, so dachte er sich, falle ich dadurch weniger auf.  
  
"Ist das nicht eine wunderschöne Nacht, Heero? Schau nur, der Mond! Wie hell und klar." Heero gab ihr keine Antwort. Er mußte aufpassen, daß er den Stapel Papiere, den er immer noch unter seinem Hemd versteckt hielt, nicht verlor.  
  
"Was hast du?"  
"Nichts. Was soll schon sein?"  
  
Releena blickte ihn von der Seite her verliebt an.  
"Ach komm schon. Ich sehe doch, daß dich etwas bedrückt, Schatz. Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen. Wir sollten keine Geheimnisse voreinander haben."  
"Nenn mich nicht Schatz, hörst du?! Ich bin nicht dein Freund!"   
  
Das hatte sie anscheinend verletzt. Wütend löste sie sich von ihm.   
Das so heftig, daß Heero dabei einige der Papier entwischten und zu Boden segelten. Hastig bückte er sich danach, um sie wieder aufzusammeln.   
"Was sind das für Papiere?" wollte Releena neugierig wissen.  
"Das geht dich nichts an!" fauchte er zurück. Doch konnte er nicht verhindern, daß sie eines der Blätter aufhob und neugierig begann zu lesen. Grob riß er es ihr aus der Hand.  
  
"Gib das her!"  
"Aber Heero. Ich will dir doch nur helfen." Sie hatte ihren traurigsten Hundeblick aufgesetzt. Der Gundam Pilot wandte sich angewidert ab.   
  
"Laß mich in Frieden, Releena." er stapfte weiter, doch sie dachte gar nicht daran, ihn einfach so ziehen zu lassen.  
"Jetzt warte doch! Hast du diese Papiere geholt, damit du dich wieder an alles erinnern kannst?"  
"Ja."  
"Wirklich? Dann weißt du bestimmt auch wieder, wie tief unsere Liebe zueinander gewesen ist."  
  
Heero blieb mitten im Schritt stehen. Langsam drehte er sich zu Releena um und starrte sie an.  
  
"Liebe? Tief? Wir?"  
Releena stutzte, als sie seinen Blick sah. Irgend etwas daran gefiel ihr nicht.  
"Ja...." antwortete sie zögernd. "Das ist doch richtig. Seit dich Duo damals angeschossen hat sind wir doch ein Paar. Wir sind füreinander bestimmt!"  
  
Heero konnte nicht mehr. Er brach in ein lautes, irrsinniges Lachen aus. Releena wußte nicht, was sie davon halten sollte.  
Nachdem er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, meinte der Gundam Pilot, plötzlich wieder ganz kalt: "Jetzt hör mal zu, Releena. Du hast da was nicht ganz verstanden. Wir waren noch nie ein Paar. Ich habe dich nie geliebt."  
"Doch, das hast du!!" keifte sie. "Das ist doch offensichtlich! Du hast mich mehr als einmal gerettet!"  
"Nein. Ich liebe nicht dich, ich liebe Duo."  
  
Es war heraus. Die schwere Last, die er all die Zeit unbewußt mit sich herumgeschleppt hatte, fiel von ihm ab. Jetzt, da er es sich quasi selbst eingestanden hatte, was er für den anderen Gundam Piloten empfand.   
  
Tief und befreit atmete Heero ein.  
  
"Ja, ich liebe Duo. Mehr als alles andere."  
  
Kurz zögerte er, drehte dann doch nocheinmal seinen Kopf nach Releena um, die mit den Tränen kämpfte.   
"Es tut mir leid, Releena."  
"Du... du... Das kannst du nicht machen!!! Heero!! Wir sind doch für einander bestimmt!!" Als er keine Anstalt machte, stehenzubleiben, wurde ihre Stimme kreischender, wütender.   
  
"Verdammter Idiot!! Was glaubst du, wer du bist??!! Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so zurückweisen!! Ich bin eine wichtige Persönlichkeit, es hätte doch auch Vorteile für dich, wenn wir ein Paar wären!! Heero??!!"   
  
Ihre Stimme überschlug sich beinahe. Ihr Gesicht hatte sich zu einer wütenden Fratze verzerrt. Heero hörte die schrillen Worte wohl, aber sie prallten an ihm ab.   
  
Das bemerkte sie ebenfalls, also ging sie zu schwerem Geschütz über. Sie wußte genau, wie sie Heero verletzen konnte.  
  
"Was ist denn so toll an deinem Duo?! Läßt er sich gut ficken?!"   
  
Heero blieb mitten im Schritt stehen.   
Etwas, daß er diese Nacht schon zu oft getan hatte.   
  
"Oder übernimmst etwa du den Part der Frau und läßt es dir ordentlich von ihm besorgen?! Na, was ist?! Warum aufeinmal so schweigsam?!"   
  
Releena hatte die Arme in die Seite gestemmt. Sie genoß es sichtlich, Heero, der sie so schmählich stehengelassen hatte, Schmerzen zuzufügen.  
  
"Oh, ich kann mir vorstellen, wie wahnsinnig toll es ist, seinen Schwanz zu lutschen!" sie kicherte gekünstelt. "Wahrscheinlich denkst du den ganzen Tag an nichts anderes! Und dann erst in der Nacht! Uhhhh, wie oft mußtest du wohl schon die Bettlaken wechseln?! Täglich, oder etwa nicht?! Ihr Schwuchteln seid doch alle gleich! Ihr habt nur Sex im Kopf, Gefühle sind für euch nicht von Belang! Du stehst nur auf seinen Körper, es geilt dich auf, wenn er unter dir keucht und stöhnt, aber du liebst ihn deshalb nicht!"   
  
Releenas Gesicht war jetzt nur noch eine Fratze aus Wut und Tränen. Sie wußte selbst nicht mehr, was sie das sagte.   
  
"Wahre Liebe kann es nur zwischen Mann und Frau geben!!"   
  
Heero hatte sich nicht gerührt. Jetzt drehte er sich langsam um.   
Trotz ihrer Wut erschrak Releena.   
Über Heeros junges Gesicht rannen Tränen.  
  
"Ist dir klar, was du da eben gesagt hast, Releena?" seine Stimme schwankte. "Warum soll es mir nicht erlaubt sein, zu lieben wen ich will? Auch wenn du es nicht verstehen willst, ich liebe Duo mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Er hat Licht in mein düsteres Leben gebracht. Er war da, wenn ich Hilfe gebraucht habe. Und dabei haben wir so wenig Zeit füreinander. Wir haben so lange gebraucht, um uns unsere Gefühle füreinander einzugestehen. Soll ich das jetzt einfach so beiseite schieben, nur weil du in mich verliebt bist? Ich kann mich nicht dazu zwingen, dich zu lieben Releena. Versteh das doch."   
  
"Aber du könntest es lernen..."  
  
"Nein. Lieben kann man nicht lernen."  
"Heero...." Er hörte nicht und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.  
"Heero warte! Es tut mir leid!"  
  
Als er endgültig ihrem Blick entschwunden war, brach Releena weinend auf dem Boden zusammen.   
  
Daran war allein Duo schuld! Wenn er nie aufgetaucht wäre, würde sich Heero nur für sie interessieren!  
Ein leichter Regen setzte ein.  
Sie konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum Heero Duo ihr vorzog.   
  
***  
  
Heero schlug die Augen auf. Sein Blick irrte ziellos umher.   
Keuchend setzte er sich auf.  
  
"Keine Panik. Du bist hier sicher."  
Der Blick seiner blauen Augen fiel auf Wufei, der neben seinem Bett saß. Er war in ein dickes Buch vertieft.  
  
"Wo ist Duo?!"   
"Er ruht sich gerade ein wenig aus." Der Chinese steckte seinen Finger zwischen zwei Seiten und klappte das Buch zu.  
"Es war beinahe unmöglich, ihn von deinem Bett wegzubekommen."   
  
Heero brachte ein gequältest Lächeln zustande.  
"Das glaube ich dir." Dann setzte er sich vorsichtig auf.  
"Warum liege ich hier eigentlich im Bett?"  
"Nun, du bist ziemlich fertig über unsere Türschwelle gestolpert. Hattest ein wenig Fieber, also haben wir dich in's Bett gesteckt."   
  
Heero antwortete ihm nicht. Das ihn dieser Streit mit Releena so mitnehmen würde, hätte er nicht gedacht. Siedendheiß fiel ihm etwas ein.  
"Die Papiere!"  
"Hm? Was für Papiere?"  
"Ich hatte einen ganzen Stapel Papiere bei mir! Wo sind die?"  
"Ach die. Die hat Trowa schon wohlweislich versorgt." er grinste breit. "Echt nett, was die in unseren Akten so über uns schreiben." er erhob sich und strich sich seinen Pullover glatt.  
"Gut. Ich schicke dann Duo gleich noch mit einem Tee rauf." Bevor er das Zimmer verließ, meinte er noch grinsend: "Er wird sich freuen, wenn du wieder auf dem Damm bist."   
  
Es war Heero selbst überlassen, was Wufei genau damit gemeint hatte.  
  
Heero brauchte nicht lange zu warten, da kam Duo auch schon ins Zimmer gestürzt.  
  
"Heero!! bin ich froh, daß es dir wieder besser geht!!" überschwenglich umarmte er den anderen und küßte ihn auf die Stirn. Heero schob ihn von sich.  
"Jetzt übertreib mal nicht." Dann mußte er schmunzeln, als er   
  
Duo so fröhlich lachend vor sich sitzen sah. Doch plötzlich wurde sein Gesicht ernst. Duo war das natürlich nicht entgangen.  
  
"Was hast du?" Anstatt einer Antwort griff Heero nach den jetzt kurzen, nußbraunen Haaren. Einzelne Strähnen wickelten sich um seine Finger, als er sie sanft streichelte.  
"Dein Zopf..."   
"Macht doch nichts. Sind doch bloß Haare, die wachsen doch wieder." schlug Duo eine Spur zu fröhlich an. "Sind doch bloß Haare." er konnte nicht verhindern, daß seine Stimme plötzlich ein wenig zitterte.  
"Warum hast du ihn abgeschnitten?"  
"Ich wollte dir noch etwas mit auf den Weg geben. Damit du eine Erinnerung an mich hast."  
  
Heero wußte, wieviel Duo dieser Zopf bedeutet hatte.   
Vorsichtig nahm er ihn in die Arme und streichelte ihm sanft den Rücken.   
"Ich danke dir für das Geschenk, Duo."   
Er konnte spüren, wie sich Duo in seiner Umarmung entspannte, seinen Kopf an Heeros Brust drückte. Leise begann er plötzlich zu schluchzen.  
  
"Ich... ich bin so froh, daß du wieder da bist Heero. Laß mich nicht mehr allein, ja??"   
"Ja. Okay." Sanft küßte er ihn auf den Kopf.  
"Und morgen schneide ich mir die Haare, damit ich wieder der alte werde." er grinste Duo aufmunternd an.   
Ein verliebtes Lächeln antwortete ihm.  
  
"Was ist denn hier los?" Wufei blickte von Trowa zu Quatre, von Quatre zu Releena und von Releena zurück zu Trowa. Alle drei machten ein ziemlich mißmutiges Gesicht. Vor allem Releena starrte wütend vor sich hin.  
  
"Ich will sofort Heero sehen!" knurrte sie böse. "Aber diese beiden Idioten wollen mich nicht zu ihm lassen!"  
Wufei schenkte sich teilnahmslos eine Tasse Tee ein.   
"Das wäre auch keine gute Idee. Duo ist gerade bei ihm und ich glaube nicht, daß sie jetzt gestört werden wollen."   
  
Quatre und Trowa starrten sich gegenseitig an.  
  
"Das war keine gute Idee, ausgerechnet jetzt so etwas zu sagen." murmelte Trowa leise. Quatre nickte nur zustimmend. Releena war für einen Moment still, dann schien sie förmlich zu explodieren.  
  
"Was willst du damit sagen???!!! Ich gehe jetzt sofort hoch und..." sie schwieg abrupt, als plötzlich leises Lachen zu hören war.   
  
Es war Wufei, der, ihr den Rücken zugekehrt, sich kaum das Lachen verkneifen konnte. Trowa und Quatre starrten sich ziemlich blöd an.   
  
"Was hat er denn jetzt?" Trowa zuckte mit den Schultern. Wufei lachte mittlerweile aus vollem Hals. Er hatte die Tasse abstellen müssen, um nicht den ganzen Tee zu verschütten.  
  
"Was ist denn daran bitte so lustig??!!" Releena wurde immer wütender.  
  
Wufei wandte sich zu ihr um. Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten und er grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.  
  
"Mädchen, es ist einfach nur noch lustig, wie du dich aufführst. Ich meine, ich habe keine Ahnung, was die beiden da oben gerade treiben." er kratzte sich am Kinn. "Vielleicht unterhalten sie sich gerade über Duos Stofftiersammlung. Vielleicht haben sie auch guten, heißen Sex."   
  
Releena lief rot an, sagte aber nichts.   
  
"Warum machst du so ein Theater? Es gibt noch Millionen andere Heeros da draußen, glaub mir das. Du mußt nur die Augen aufmachen."  
"Aber ich will den Heero!"  
"Zählt es nichts für dich, was er will? Meinst du, du könntest glücklich mit ihm werden, wenn du immer weißt, daß er eigentlich einen andern liebt?"  
"Nein, aber er könnte doch lernen, mich zu lieben! Wenn Duo nicht mehr da wäre..."  
  
Wufei seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du willst mich anscheinend nicht verstehen, Releena. Wenn Duo nicht mehr da wäre... ich weiß nicht, was dann mit Heero passieren würde...."  
  
"Er würde wieder der alte werden." mischte sich plötzlich Trowa ein.  
  
"Ja, genau. Er würde wieder der kalte, gefühllose Gundam Pilot werden. Der perfekte Soldat." pflichtete ihm Quatre bei.   
  
"Und dieser perfekte Soldat würde nicht zögern, dich zu töten, Releena." Wufei blickte sie durchdringend an. "Glaub mir das, und laß die beiden in Ruhe." Sie blickte den Chinesen lange an.   
  
Plötzlich senkte sie den Kopf und fing an zu weinen.   
  
"Aber... aber wenn ich ihn doch liebe! Was soll ich denn machen?"   
"Suche dir jemand anderen. Es wird schwer, aber es ist nicht unmöglich." Wufei wandte sich wieder seinem Tee zu. Selbst für Quatre und Trowa klang dieser Rat hart.  
  
Releena wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Ihr Widerstand schien gebrochen.  
  
"Sagt... sagt Duo bitte, daß es mir leid tut und... und ich werde   
Hero und ihn nicht mehr belästigen." ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ sie die drei Jungen stehen und verließ mit hängendem Kopf das Haus.  
  
"Sie tut mir schon irgendwie leid." murmelte Quatre. Trowa legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter.   
"Niemand hat jemals behauptet, daß Leben sei einfach." meinte er tröstend. "Aber selbst so etwas geht vorüber. Wir Menschen sind nicht dafür geschaffen, ewig zu trauern. Sie wird jemanden neues kennenlernen, wenn sie es zuläßt."  
  
"Bist du unter die Philosophen gegangen, Trowa?" Wufei nippte an seiner Tasse und schielte den schlanken Gundam Piloten aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.  
  
"Oh, ich fand's ganz toll, wie Trowa das ausgedrückt hat." Quatre schmiegte sich noch enger an seinen Geliebten, bevor die beiden ebenfalls den Raum verließen.   
  
Wufei kam sich plötzlich sehr einsam vor.   
  
_Typisch. Immer bin ich der einzige, der niemanden zum kuscheln hat. Und Treize ist auch nicht in der Stadt. Er seufzte und schenkte sich eine weitere Tasse Tee ein. Aber Trowa hat ja recht. Es wird auch wieder bergaufgehen. Er grinste spitzbübisch, bei dem Gedanken, Treize wiederzusehen. _  
_Eiswürfel, hmmmmm._  
  
*  
  
Drei Monate waren mittlerweile vergangen.  
  
"Hallo Duo!! Wie geht es dir? Mann, bist du braungebrannt!"   
  
Quatre lachte, als ihm Duo die Zunge rausstreckte.   
Die beiden unterhielten sich über ein Videophon. So viel Quatre erkennen konnte, hielt sich Duo gerade an einem Strand auf. Er konnte das leise Rauschen des Meeres hören, die Schreie der Möwen. Hinter Duos Kopf war eine rote Scheibe am Himmel zu sehen. Die Sonne. Es schien langsam dunkel zu werden.  
  
"Mir geht's gut hier. Und Heero auch. Heero?!! Sag mal Hallo zu Quatre." der blonde Junge konnte nur ein unverständliches Gemurmel hören.  
  
"Er sagt Hallo. Naja, du kennst ihn ja." Duo grinste breit.   
"Deine Haare sind ja auch wieder etwas gewachsen."  
"Ja, jetzt kann ich bald wieder einen Zopf machen... naja, einen kleinen."   
  
Wie Quatre vorgeschlagen hatte, waren Duo und Heero für einige Zeit in Urlaub gefahren. Seit zwei Wochen waren sie nun schon untergetaucht und keiner der übrigen Gundam Piloten wußte, wo sie steckten.  
  
"Wann werdet ihr wieder kommen?"  
"Hm, weiß noch nicht. Vielelicht nächste Woche..."  
"WAS???!!!!" Wufei stieß Quatre vom Bildschirm weg.   
"Jetzt hör mal zu, Maxwell!! Ich reiß mir hier den Arsch auf, damit du und dein Schatzi ein paar schöne Tage, nein, Wochen verbringen könnt!! Also kommt gefälligst morgen wieder zurück!! Ich will auch wieder mehr Freizeit haben!!"   
Quatres Kopf erschien wieder.  
  
"Naja, Wufei hat schon irgendwie recht. Wir stecken hier momentan bis zum Hals in Arbeit. Wäre schön, wenn ihr bald wieder kommen würdet."   
"Genau." Das war Trowa.  
  
Duo grinste breit.  
  
"Jetzt macht euch nicht ins Hemd, Leute. Heero und ich kommen bald. Und jetzt macht's gut."  
"Warte! Wann...."   
  
Duo hatte die Verbindung unterbrochen. Er wandte sich Heero zu, der bäuchlings auf einem Handtuch lag.   
Die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne spielten auf seinem völlig nackten, braungebrannten Körper. Er hatte seine Haare, wie er gesagt hatte, wieder geschnitten. Nur ein letzter Schimmer erinnerte an das Blond.  
  
"Ist eine Woche lang genug?" wollte er faul wissen. Duo ließ sich neben ihn in den warmen Sand plumpsen, nahm Heeros Kopf sanft in seine Hände und küßte ihn auf die weichen Lippen.  
"Wenn nicht, bleiben wir noch ein wenig länger."


End file.
